Season 9-2 - Mr Monk Goes to Washington
by MonkNotJunk
Summary: Sequel to Mr. Monk Takes the Next Step & follows the epilogue of the prior story. Monk & Natalie are alone in the cutthroat world of Washington D.C. What trouble & adventures will they encounter as they seek to solve a mystery surrounding the murder of a Presidential aide? Note: I don't own Monk or the characters on the TV show. This is my fanfic of what could've happened next.
1. Chapter 1

Secret Service and FBI agents flooded Air Force Two as the First Lady was sequestered in the executive quarters. Nobody was allowed on or off the flight without authorization. The plane had landed 2 hours prior at Reagan International and the air within the luxury cabin was beginning to become stale and hot.

"Do you know how many germs are on an airplane?" Adrian said, squirming in his seat. "These systems on these planes don't really do anything to filter out germs, but just spread them all around the inside so that they fall on everyone. We'll be lucky if we don't get out of here with bubonic plague."

"Adrian, stop." Natalie said. "I seriously doubt anyone has bubonic plague onboard." She took his hand.

Motioning with both of his hands. "What is taking them so long?" he asked. "We've been on the ground for two hours!"

"Adrian, someone was murdered on the flight. You've got to be patient!" Natalie said touching his arm.

"Patient? I don't want to be patient. What are we doing here, Natalie. I'm no hero. I don't deserve any special recognition…"

"You're my hero." She stated, giving him a kiss on the cheek and threading her arm through his arm, grabbing his hand and laying her head on his shoulder.

He turned his face to her and kissed her on the top of the head. She always knew how to calm him down, and she stuck with him through all his idiosyncrasies. What on earth had he done to deserve her love?

Suddenly he noticed movement towards the front of the plane. A group of Secret Service agents followed by FBI escorted the trembling first lady off the flight. He craned his neck to look out the window as she was put into a waiting limousine and whisked away.

He waited with Natalie as an FBI agent took down the names and contact information for every person on board. In addition to the astronauts and their families, there were top news correspondents, the Secretary of State, the Senate Majority and Minority leaders, the First Lady's chief of staff, assistant chief of staff and chauffeur, the President's Press Secretary, and junior staffers and aids. Taking down all of their information took about another half hour until the agent reached Monk and Natalie.

"Name please?" the Agent said.

"I'm Adrian. Adrian Monk. And this is my Assistan…my Partner, Natalie. Natalie Albright." he said.

Natalie smiled, partner. He considered them partners.

"Okay, Mr. Monk. And where are you staying?" the man asked.

Adrian looked over at Natalie who pulled out her notebook and stated. "We're staying at the Willard. We have adjoining rooms at the Lincoln suite."

"Wh-what happened,if I may ask?" Monk asked the agent.

"I'm not allowed to say, sir. We'll be in touch if we have further questions. You may go." He answered, moving to the next person.

Monk and Natalie stood up and stretched their legs, walked down the stairs to the tarmac where they were greeted by a chauffeur ready to take them to their destination. As their bags were removed from the flight, the two slipped into the back of the limo and quietly sat, her head once again on his shoulder and his cheek resting on her head. Comfortable in each other's presence, they sat quietly watching the city lights as they made their way to the hotel.

A bellhop carried their luggage up to their suite and let them in the door, handing a key card to Adrian and one to Natalie.

Adrian, hesitated at giving the man a tip, but after Natalie's scolding gave him two dollars. Natalie took his wallet and handed him a ten-dollar bill and told him to keep the change.

"Hey." Said Adrian. "I was saving that."

"You'll live." She stated as she reached up and kissed him sweetly on the mouth. "You want to go get something to eat and then take a tour."

"A tour?" Adrian said. "Does that mean being around the tourists?"

"No, dear. I booked us for a private tour tonight of Washington by night. It'll just be the two of us and our driver under the stars. I'm going to go freshen up."

Natalie went to the left across the large living room and Adrian to the right in their beautiful adjoining suites. This trip was first class all the way and in spite of the way it had started, he actually began to relax and looked forward to just spending some alone time with Natalie away from the violence and ugliness of the world.


	2. Chapter 2

The alarm sounded way too early in Adrian Monk's bedroom at the Willard. Despite the immaculate conditions in the hotel room, he stumbled over the pillows and blankets he had placed in the floor in favor of his own bedding which he had brought along. Adrian didn't do hotel rooms well. He had seen too many horror stories about the cleanliness of other establishments to not let his phobias kick in. But, if truth be told, he felt less apprehensive at the Willard because he could not find so much as a smudge on the mirror or a water stain on the glasses in his room. Nevertheless, Adrian was always going to be Adrian.

He switched off the alarm clock and stepped into the marble shower making the water as hot as he could stand. He did use the hotel towels and unwrapped a hotel robe that was one of the amenities for the room. After a shave, he unwrapped a fresh toothbrush, brushed his teeth, flossed and gargled in his own minty mouthwash that he brought from home. The toiletries that he brought with him on the trip had to take up half of his smaller suitcase, but they saved him a lot in questioning about what substances he was putting in or on his body.

Adrian was still quite fit for a man in his 50s, and his dark brown hair showed very little grey. In spite of the heartache he had experienced in his life, he was aging well. He had good genes, he believed, from his mother's side.

For years, he had basically one signature look that he wore every day. It was a brown blazer with an understated button up shirt underneath which he buttoned to the last button. Recently, he was making a concerted effort to relax a little and had begun unbuttoning the top button. Today, however, he knew was going to be a free day with Natalie, so he went all out, wearing a black collarless shirt, brown blazer and blue jeans.

After about two hours of primping, he left the bedroom and went into the main living quarters of the suite where Natalie was already sitting at the dining room table reading a newspaper and drinking coffee. "She's so beautiful." Adrian thought to himself as he walked over to her from behind and gave her a hug and kiss on top of the head.

Natalie was slightly startled, but turned and took notice of the effort he had made in getting ready. "Looking pretty sexy there today, Mr. Monk." She said giving him the once over. Adrian blushed and said, "well you look awfully beautiful there yourself, Ms. Albright."

Natalie was about 14 years his junior, but age was never a problem for them. Through the years, they had become easy company with her putting up with his quirks and his depending on her stability to help him navigate life. There had recently been somewhat of a role reversal after the death of her second husband Steven Albright sent Natalie into a deep depression; and while she had made tremendous progress, there were moments where she still struggled with dark feelings within. The experience had somewhat equalized her relationship with Adrian Monk with whom now, instead of having a caretaker role, she simply had an easy camaraderie with romantic undertones that were nearly always the elephant in the room.

"Anything interesting?" Adrian said, as he walked to the butler's pantry and made himself a glass of orange juice with buttered toast.

"I was just checking to see what the press had to say on the murder yesterday. There's not much, though they have a good profile on the Victim. Victim was a 24-year-old, Presidential aid named Haley Bernard. She came from Connecticut, was a political science major at Georgetown, and had only been working at the White House for about three weeks. "she replied.

"Three weeks? Married?" Adrian asked.

"Nope. Single and an only child. Parents are deceased. She was pretty. Here's her picture." Natalie answered.

Adrian took the newspaper from Natalie and looked at the article "FIRST LADY SUSPECTED OF MURDER" was the headline, under which there was a photo of Bernard smiling. She had dark hair and eyes and delicate features. "Another life, just snuffed out." He mused. "The longer I live, the more I realize you need to live life to the fullest because you never know when it's going to end."

Natalie smiled "Well look at you, being all optimistic today, Adrian! I was afraid you were going to be all grumpy about going out and seeing the sights today, but I think today is going to be good."

Just then a knock came on the hotel room door. Adrian set down his napkin and answered the door and two men in black suits stood waiting outside.

"Adrian Monk?" said the taller of the two.  
"Yes?" Adrian responded.

"Agent Schaeffer and Agent Brown from the U.S. Secret Service. The President of the United States requests your immediate presence at Oval Office this morning. Come, follow us."

"The President? Can I change clothes?" Adrian asked.

"Sir, he has a very tight schedule and wanted to see you immediately, so we need to leave now." Schaeffer replied.

"Okay. Natalie, let's take off." Adrian said to Natalie who was already standing up.

"Sir, no spouses…" said agent Brown.

" we're not married" said Adrian. "She's my partner…my business partner…she comes with me wherever I go."  
"Fine. We'll meet you in the lobby in five minutes." Replied Schaeffer.


	3. Chapter 3

"Business Partner?!" Natalie said as soon as the door shut. "Since when am I your 'business partner'?"

"Since they said wives couldn't come. What was I supposed to say? This is my hottie pa-tottie?" Adrian replied.

"Oh, so now I'm some sort of cheap floozie you hang around?" she responded, getting more and more angry. "You could have said, 'this is Natalie, my Assistant. She travels with me."

"That's what I said." Adrian responded.

"That's not what you said" said Natalie as he opened the door and helped her with her jacket. "Business partner. Sounds like you're dealing with Wall Street rather than criminal case work."

"Well, I thought it sounded more professional." Adrian replied, pressing the elevator door. "Glad we're not very high up."

"Well, it's more professional than 'hottie pa-tottie'" she said as they stepped onto a waiting elevator.

Adrian started to put his arm around her shoulder, but she shrugged it off.

"What?! What did I do?!" he responded as the doors shut.

The President's personal chauffeur, Jack Hauser, picked them up in an armored limousine fit for a king. Schaeffer and Brown rode along and started a debriefing.

"The President is very interested in talking with you this morning because of the unfortunate incident involving his wife yesterday. We understand you were aboard the plane?"

"Yes, it was awful." Adrian responded. "The aide was so young."

"Yeah, she was. She hadn't been here but a few weeks. We just don't understand how this could have happened." Schaeffer said and then turned to Hauser – "Jack, can you let us off at the entrance by the lobby? Mr. Monk, Natalie, I'll have you all wait in the Roosevelt Room until the President is ready. He's getting his daily briefing from the chief of staff right now and shouldn't be long.

Hauser pulled the limo up to the lobby entrance where they were greeted by the President's chief of staff Paul Franklin. Stepping out of the limo as if onto the red carpet, Adrian and Natalie shook Franklin's hand (followed by a quick discreet scrub with wipes) and were guided through the lobby into the West Wing and Roosevelt room.

The Roosevelt room was a well-lit conference room that was regularly shown on television. This morning, it was empty, so Monk and Natalie had a look around. The décor was like that which one might see in the early 20th century with beautiful wood furniture, crown molding, and leather chairs surrounding a large rectangular table used when the legislative and executive branches were in conference with one another. Natalie sat to the side of the room and invited Adrian to sit next to her, but he was too busy taking in the sights. Oil paintings of Presidents and General Americana surrounded the room. There was a statue of an eagle and another one of a horse, a Frederic Remington original. A 19th century grandfather clock stood on the opposite wall from Natalie and when Adrian reached it, he looked at his own watch, opened the door, began adjusting the hands of the clock.

"Adrian! What are you doing!? Stop!" Natalie said.

"The clock is wrong." Adrian responded.

"It's their clock. Let it be wrong." Natalie retorted.

"They work for us, so it's our clock." Adrian said shutting the glass over the face of the clock.

He looked to the left and saw a Tiffany lamp adorned with crystal prisms and a sapphire colored amulet on top. He was examining each prism on the lamp when the door opened from the outer oval office and the secretary to the President, Mrs. Janet Leeweather bid them to come in.

"The President will see you now." said Janet.

Janet led them to the President's office and announced, "Mr. Adrian Monk and his partner, Natalie Albright to see you sir."

In addition to President, the chief of staff, Secretary of State Luis Fernandez an FBI Director Sharon Grier were all seated in a seating area in the middle of the office.

"So, this is the famous Adrian Monk" President John Barnsworth Stoddard said, greeting Adrian and Natalie warmly. "And this is…?"

"This is Natalie, Mr. President. Natalie Albright. She's my right hand. I couldn't make it without her." he said with a smile.

Stoddard took Natalie's hand and kissed it, much to Adrian's dislike. "I am very pleased to meet you Ms. Albright." he said as he took his seat. "Please, sit down."

Monk and Natalie both took seats in chairs across from the sofa as Adrian became fixated on two jars of candy sitting on the coffee table. One was about 1/3 full and the other about 2/3 full. He shifted his neck and shoulders and struggled to pay attention.

"Luis and Sharon, as I was telling you, Monk here has a reputation of being one of the best private detectives in the nation – really, the world." The President started.

"Mr. Monk, when I lived in Nevada, I was a member of a true crimes club and your work was always one of the most exciting things that we studied. You truly have a gift." he continued.

"And a curse." stated Adrian with a smile.

"Well. I'm sure you realize why I had you brought in today. What happened aboard Air Force Two has more implications than just those felt by my dear wife. Any time things appear unstable in this office, heads of state of various nations start getting nervous. We have trade deals and treaties in the works right now that threaten to be put on hold simply because various leaders are getting cold feet due to recent events. We've got to get this case solved as soon as possible for not only Gloria's sake but for the country." he said.

"How is Mrs. Stoddard?" Natalie asked.

"Shaken up a bit but handling it with all of the grace and decorum that you would expect." The President replied.

Stoddard met his wife when they were both in high school and married her shortly thereafter. Back in the day, Gloria was a beauty queen and today her appearance still outshined most women even half her age. Now in their sixties, the Stoddards were a picture-perfect story of a love that lasts; at least that is what the campaign ads emphasized. The reality was, they were friends and partners in a high society arrangement that suited them both. Coming from old money, there was little room in their lives for politics until the latter part of their marriage. John was never a Washington insider, but he was a patriot and wanted the country heading in the right direction.

"Monk, I would like you, along with the Secret Service, and Federal and Local law enforcement all on this case. My wife is innocent. But I'll have to admit, with many eyewitnesses seeing her holding the murder weapon, it doesn't look good. We didn't even know the girl. I had seen her maybe once, twice. There was absolutely no motive for us to go after her." Stoddard said.

Chief of Staff Franklin spoke up. "Sir, the news media is forming their own motives. They are quoting 'unnamed sources' as saying that you were having an affair with the girl."

"Preposterous!" said Stoddard. "I love my wife! If these attention whores in the media can't' get a news scoop they will make one up. Makes me sick."

"Mr. Monk, we interviewed the First Lady immediately after it happened, and we have preserved the scene exactly as she left it. We would like you to go with us to examine the crime scene and see if there is anything you can find that makes any sense." Said FBI Director Grier.

"Sure, Director Grier. Mr. President." Adrian leaned forward and took the lids off both candy dishes. He spoke as he poured candy from the fuller of the two into the less full until they were perfectly even. "It would be an honor for me to review this case." He said, looking the President in the eye with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack Hauser drove Monk and Natalie along with Fernandez and Grier to the morgue to examine the body. The coroner told them that the preliminary cause of death was loss of blood due to a dagger through the heart.

"What was the condition of the body when it was found?" Monk asked.

"Body was warm and face down on the carpet in the first lady's cabin." answered Grier.

"Were there any other injuries?" Monk asked?

"Yes." The coroner responded. "blunt force trauma to the head and some bruising on her arms. She probably bruised her head when she fell."

Monk used gloves and pulled back the woman's bangs which revealed a circular shaped bruise flanked by two ridges. The bruises on the arms looked as if they could have been made by human hands. There were no other marks.

Leaving the morgue, Hauser drove the team to Reagan International where the First Lady's C-52 was parked. Aside from removing the body and passengers, nothing had been touched. The contingent was met at the plane by two FBI agents, Agent Price and Agent Johnson as well as DC Police Detective, Lieutenant Jedediah "Preacher" Armstrong.

Armstrong was a 15 year veteran of the force and was considered the best in their ranks. He was 45 years old with a robust frame and a disarming smile. The President had personally requested him for the investigation as well, knowing he would be an asset to the team.

Monk and Natalie boarded the plane and were led to the Executive Suite. The scene was cleaner than Adrian had expected. Most of the room was pristine. Only near the closet area was there blood, and lots of it. Adrian held his hands up and surveyed the scene.

After several moments of silence, Monk asked "So, the body was found over here?"

"Yes, sir. Right in front of the closet." said Agent Price.

"And the first lady immediately went from here in front of the closet to the door?" said Monk.

"That is correct" Price replied.

"Well, this isn't where the victim was killed." Said Monk, looking around.

"How's that?" said Price.

"It may be where she died, where she bled out. But the main attack that ended her life happened elsewhere. Notice. The blood stains are only in this one area and everything else is left untouched. If there had been some sort of struggle or fight, you would expect a wider field of conflict. Also, there is pooling of blood inside the closet and a smear on the inside of the closet door. Since there is almost no spatter, it seems that the victim was killed someplace else, or at least rendered unconscious, and her body was placed in the closet. Any fingerprints on the weapon?"

"Only Mrs. Stoddard's." replied Agent Johnson.

Monk walked around the room framing each square inch with his hands. He next walked into the adjoining office and looked around that room as well. His eyes stopped when he reached the bar area at which point he took out a handkerchief and picked up a near empty cut-glass decanter of Scotch and held it up to the light. Taking his tweezers out of his pocket, he removed a single dark hair encrusted with a drop of blood from the bottle.

"Ladies and Gentleman. We have our weapon." Monk announced. He pointed out the pattern on the side of the bottle which matched the bruising on the victim's forehead. "Would you please bag this?"

Lieutenant Armstrong pulled out an evidence bag and obliged his request.

"So, Mrs. Stoddard killed the woman in here?" asked Agent Price.

"No. She's not the guy. The woman was killed in this room, or severely injured, with that object. Since the Secret Service does a thorough sweep of the plane before anyone gets on it, it had to happen after the flight began. My guess is it happened somewhere within the 10 minutes or so that the First Lady left her cabin and came to greet us. The murderer hit Miss Bernard with this decanter and drug her by the arms into the First Lady's cabin. See, you can see scuff marks where the carpet is disturbed. He or she picked the woman up and placed her body in the closet. Next, they took the knife and stabbed her with it to, for some reason, make it appear that this was the primary cause of death. The murderer then shut the closet door. Mrs. Stoddard went into her room and at some point opened the closet at which point the body fell out upon her. Mrs. Stoddard is about 5'5". Bernard was about 5'2" The blood pattern on Mrs. Stoddard's suit shows someone came down from a higher height upon her. The closet is just the right elevation."

"What about the knife?" asked Grier.

"Reflexes. When the body fell out of the closet, Mrs. Stoddard instinctively braced her hands to keep from being hit." Adrian demonstrated the maneuver. As the body fell, the First Lady raised her arms like this. Her hands would have made contact with the body at the victim's shoulder, upper-chest area. As the body fell onto Mrs. Stoddard, she clasped the knife and became covered in the victim's blood."

"So someone framed Mrs. Stoddard?" asked Armstrong.

"It would appear so." Adrian responded. "But why? I would like to get a list of everyone who was on the plane and what their role was in this flight."

"Sure thing." Said Agent Price. "I will get the info for you this afternoon."

The team left the hanger and Hauser drove Adrian and Natalie back to their hotel.

"It never fails." Said Natalie. "Just when you think you're going to have a nice vacation and catch up on rest, something like this happens."

Adrian placed his arm around Natalie and was walking her into the ornate hotel lobby when they heard a familiar voice.

"Adrian! Natalie! Over here!" said Sherona Disher from the lobby seating area. Next to her was Randy and the baby who was in a stroller. Seated across from them was Leland Stottlemeyer and his wife T. K.

"Monk!" Leland said standing. "When you go on a vacation you sure go all out! This place is amazing!"

Adrian and Natalie walked over to their friends and Adrian responded "Yeah. It's beautiful. Governor Greenway footed the bill for all of us on the Zenith flight and our significant others to go."

"We're staying in the Lincoln suite." Natalie volunteered , raising a few eyebrows.

"In separate rooms" Adrian quickly interjected. "She has her own room and I have mine. Separate. As in not together."

"Hey" said Randy. "you two are consenting adults, so what business is it of ours?" He laughed at Monk's nervousness.

"Well, It's separate." Adrian responded evoking an eye roll from Natalie.

"Well, hey, are you guys staying here? I'm assuming you came in for the Ceremony." Natalie said switching the subject.

"Yes we did. And no, we're not staying here. Too rich of blood for us" Leland replied. "We are at the Marriott, about three blocks over."

"Cool, Have you all eaten lunch?" Natalie replied. "My 'business partner, with whom I am not sharing a room' and I were going to drop some things off at the suite and grab a bite to eat."

"Sounds great" said Leland," want to meet us here in 10 minutes?"

"Sounds good." said Adrian as he and Natalie made their way to the elevator.

Natalie stood silently watching the numbers ascend until they reached their floor.

"What's wrong?" asked Adrian.

"Nothing." Said Natalie

"No, something is wrong. Tell me." He replied.

"Do you love me?" Natalie asked.

"More than you could imagine" he responded.

"Then why are you ashamed to say you and I are together?" she replied with a tear in her eye.

"Ashamed?" Adrian replied, genuinely astonished. "Natalie. Sweetheart. I'm still pinching myself that you'd even want to be with me."

"Then help me to understand." she said. "Why the big deal about the room?"

Adrian paused before he spoke, then placing his hand on her cheek said tenderly, "Natalie I love and respect you too much to turn this into a casual thing. We've come through so much just to get where we are. And, well... I'm playing for keeps."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him laying her head against his chest.

"Adrian Monk." She said looking up. "You are one in a million."

"One in a million? World population is about 7 billion right now. Does that mean there are 7,000 more Adrian Monks out there?" he asked with a grin.

Natalie opened up the door to the suite. "Heaven help us if there are!" She said as they entered, shutting the door behind them.

Five minutes later. Adrian and Natalie exited the room and went to meet up with their friends. Seconds after they left, someone walked up to their door and, with a gloved hand and a key card, let themselves in.


	5. Chapter 5

"So ya got to see the President?! What's he like" gushed Sharona Disher as the 6 friends sampled appetizers at The Cove, a hot D.C. eaterie near the Treasury Department.

"Tall." said Adrian.

"And very friendly. Outspoken." said Natalie.

"He has a commanding presence. You know you're in the room with someone in authority." Monk continued.

"Did you see his wife? Do you know how she's doing?" T.K. asked.

"Oh yeahhhhh. That was awful." Sharona said "How is she?"

"No. We didn't' get to see her." said Monk. "The President said that she is pretty shaken up by the course of events from yesterday. I am going to try to get an audience with her though."

"Of course, she's shaken up." Said Leland. "Anyone would be. Hey Monk, how 'bout it?"

"What's that?" Adrian asked.

"Is she the guy?" Stottlemeyer continued.

"Yeah, did she do it?" said Randy, joining in on the conversation. "I never did trust her."

"No, Randy, Captainsssssss. I do not believe she's the guy. I think she was set up." Answered Adrian.

"Why would they want to do that?" asked T.K.

"This is D.C." Sharona interrupted. "One big political war."

Monk listened as the couples laughed and talked. They talked about the case, and about the trip to space, and then they talked about little Ophelia and kids. They talked about old times and about sweet memories of days gone by. They had been through the best of times and the worst of times and had stayed together through thick and thin. He could not have asked for a better group of people to be around, a people who accepted him for who he was – even more than he accepted himself.

He looked over at Natalie, who was laughing and glowing with happiness and joy of life. How he envied her, but not in an ugly way. It made him happy to see her happy and he wished he could just let loose enough to enjoy some of the smaller things that made her light up with glee, things like the birth of baby birds, or baby puppies. A beautiful Spring day. The cherry blossoms that she had just gone on and on and on about. Monk had spent the past few years seeing things through her eyes and while he often complained and yes, whined, he loved everything about her. As he looked at the other two happy couples around him, he even began having thoughts of that kind of life with her. As Randy spoke of a case where someone was stealing people's newspapers, Monk slipped happily into a daydream of Natalie walking down an aisle in white lace carrying a bouquet of flowers, as he stood at the end of the aisle in a tuxedo, Leland Stottlemeyer at his side. The more he thought the broader his smile grew.

"And they found him there, with this hoard of newspapers all of the way to the ceiling, smothered under the weight of a stack that had fallen on him." Randy said as everyone but Monk looked disturbed and sad.

Leland was the first one who caught Monk's smile. "You're happy about that?" he said to Adrian who was still smiling.

"Adrian!" Natalie interrupted. "Did you hear a word of what was just said?"

Adrian snapped out of it. Looked at Randy. Looked at Leland. And then, looked at Natalie and giggled.

"Uh, yeah. That was great!" he lied, not having heard a word.

"You're weird!" said Sharona as she rolled her eyes.

"Where were you?" Natalie whispered as Adrian smiled.

"Oh, someday…. you'll find out." He said as he gave her a kiss on the tip of her nose.

Adrian was touched that his friends had travelled so far to see him, though for their part they wouldn't have missed it for the world. They agreed to meet for breakfast in the morning and would walk over to the White House together for the recognition ceremony at noon.

The couples spent about 3 hours chatting and reminiscing and finally broke up to return to their rooms. Adrian and Natalie had some case notes to review and he had hoped to get to speak with the First Lady firsthand to see if there was anything whatsoever that she might have seen that could help.

When they reached their suite, Adrian used his keycard to get in but found the door was already ajar. He looked at Natalie and told her to stand behind him. Opening the door, they walked into the common area where every cushion of the sofa and each drawer was open. In the bathrooms, personal items were thrown all over the counter and drawers laid on the floor. In the bedrooms, once again, personal items were ransacked and thrown everywhere.

Monk's personal notepad was wide open, but his notes had been ripped out of it. With his memory, he could certainly recreate it, but who was after it? Was this connected to the murder? Soon, he got his answer as he looked at his pillow and found a note.

_Adrian Monk. This was a warning. If you do not want Natalie to join Trudy, you will drop this case. _

He dropped the note on the bed as a wave of emotions from fear to seething anger washed over him. It was becoming personal.


	6. Chapter 6

Jedediah Armstrong arrived at the hotel at 5:45 PM along with three other officers. The first order of business was to determine how someone had gotten into the room. They found their grim answer in the form of the body of a member of the hotel's housekeeping staff. She had been strangled.

Adrian showed him the note, and Armstrong immediately called White House security to inform them about what happened. As he hung up the phone he turned to Adrian and Natalie and he said, "Well, it looks like I'll be staying with you for the next few days, by order of the President himself. Whoever did this, we have to find them, and fast, before they kill again."

"Adrian's the one they are after." said Natalie. "He's the threat."

"Yeah, but they have now made a threat against you as well, so until we get this solved you're not going anywhere alone either. You can't carry in D.C. but I can. Anyone presents themselves as a threat, will answer to the DCPD."

"Officer Armstrong?" Adrian said, holding the note in his hand.

"Call me Preacher." he said.

"Preacher?" Natalie asked.

"Yeah, I used to be a pastor in Anacostia before I joined the police force. "Armstrong replied. "So the guys on the force still call me preacher."

"What happened? " Adrian asked. "Did you lose your faith?"

Armstrong laughed. "Naw, man. Nothing like that. You see, about fifteen years ago, my house got broken into and was burned to the ground. My wife and son were in it."

Natalie gasped. "Oh no!"

"I determined from that day forward that I would find out who did it." Armstrong continued. "And so, I quit the pastorate and signed up with the Police Academy." He replied.

"Did you find her killer?" Monk asked.

"No sir. But I haven't given up. I know one day I will find out and the person who took my wife from me will pay for their crimes." He replied.

"Don't you miss the pastorate? I mean, being a D.C. cop is a pretty dangerous job." Natalie asked.

"Well, I still preach about once a month at a mission over in Brentwood. You all should come hear me sometime. I'm preaching there tomorrow night." He said.

"I'm not much on church." said Monk. "I mean, I believe in God and everything. But somehow, I think I got on His bad side along the way."

Armstrong looked at Monk "Are you kidding me? You are blessed! He's given you this amazing mind and friends and this lovely lady, and your health. I mean clearly, God has been good to you."

"He's also taken a lot from me. My Dad abandoned me. The kids at school were brutal towards me. My mother died. My shrink left me. Sharona left me. And He let Trudy get killed." Monk responded.

"Awe, Mr. Monk. Don't confuse God with sinners. People can be downright awful. But God is good. In His Providence, He doesn't always handle things the way we would like, but the good book says for those who love Him, He will work out everything for their good." Armstrong replied.

Monk sat silently and listened.

"Mr. Monk…" he continued.

"You can call me Adrian." Monk interrupted.

"Adrian. I lost my wife too and I know it changes your life completely. But, I left the pastorate and went into police work because I know that God is a God of justice. I figure I can spread that justice through either the good book or the law book. Either way, I'm doing God's work. Of course, I can never look at myself as His Avenger or anything like that. But knowing that He is going to make sure that evil does not prevail gives me hope and confidence and assurance." Preacher explained.

"Well, Preacher. Whatever works for you." Monk said, a little nervously. "Back to the case."

"Yes sir." Armstrong replied.

"I was looking at this note. The ink on this note looks different. It looks like it was made by a fountain pen with some custom color of ink. If I'm not mistaken, it is a Deep-Sea Blue.

"Nice observation, Adrian." Preacher replied. "That at least gives us something to go on. Of course, it's like a needle in a haystack. But I will have forensics test the ink to see what brand it is and then try to run a check on companies that sell the ink in this area. Maybe they will have a name for us to go on in their customer list. Meanwhile, I'm hungry. What kind of food does a joint like this have? "

"Very expensive." Adrian responded.

"It's Adrian's treat though." Natalie interjected.

"Ummm." Adrian replied, looking askance at Natalie.

Natalie patted him on the hand. "Hey, just about everything is free on this trip so you can afford to shell out a little for our good friend Jededi…uh, Preacher. Besides, you want him to have all of his energy in case he has to save our lives."

"What did you find?" said a male voice on a telephone to Jack Hauser.

"Nothing much. Just some notes about the crime scene. Monk knows that the primary cause of death was not stabbing. He also has pieced together a general timeline of events and has narrowed it down to the ten minutes that the Stoddard was greeting guests on the plane. Honestly, it's making me a little nervous." Jack responded.

"Well you have now killed two people, so don't go all wobbly kneed on me now. You have to somehow keep him off the trail. Distract him. Send him false messages. And if that doesn't work, kill him." Said the voice.

"Boss I'm not a professional hit man. He's got Armstrong with him now." Hauser replied.

"Armstrong is a problem. But nobody suspects you." The voice said. "Stay focused and look for any opportunity to throw him off the scent. I'll be back in touch."

That night, Adrian's dreams went back to earlier in the day where he was imagining Natalie walking down the aisle in white lace. Her beaming smile brought a warmth and happiness to his heart as nothing else could. He imagined all of his friends there all with smiles on their faces watching the happy occasion. Then, in his dream, he wiped happy tears from his eyes and when he looked up, everyone was dressed in black. Smiles turned to mourning as he watched a white coffin with a glass insert being carried down the aisle. His heart began to race as he ran to see who it was. It was Natalie! He fell to his knees as he was transported to a parking garage. Natalie was walking to her car and turned and smiled at Adrian. He jumped up from his knees and began to run towards the car as he saw Natalie get inside. He was still running but made up no distance when she turned the key in the ignition and the car exploded.

Adrian audibly yelled as his eyes shot open. His body was drenched in sweat as were his pajamas. His heart was pounding in his chest as he tried to shake off the disorientation and separate nightmare from reality.

The door to his room swung open as Preacher Armstrong came rushing in with gun drawn. Flipping on the light he surveyed the room and asked" you okay, man?"

Breathlessly, Adrian responded "Uh, yeah. Just had a bad dream. Sorry."

Relieved, Preacher responded, " It's okay. I'll be out here if you need anything."

Monk nodded as the door shut behind Armstrong. He shut his eyes as a mixture of fear and sorrow overwhelmed his heart. Hot tears flowed down his cheeks as he felt a darkness enveloping every aspect of his person. It had felt real and he was having a horrible time dealing with it, with the fact that he had at long last opened his heart and that in so doing had subjected himself to getting hurt again. It would destroy him if something happened to her, he thought. And yet, in his life there was always a certain level of danger. This conflict greatly troubled his heart to the degree that there would be no sleep for Adrian Monk that night.


	7. Chapter 7

Natalie's alarm rang at 6:00 AM and she stumbled out of bed and into the common area to start some coffee and orange juice for her, Adrian and Preacher. To her surprise, Monk was already up and dressed. Seeing her, he jumped up, walked quickly to the coffee pot and poured her a cup of coffee. He tested the sides of the cup with his hand 3 times to make sure it wasn't too hot.

"Here you go, my lady. Preacher ran down to the coffee shop to see if he could find some donuts. It's a cop thing." He said nervously as he turned the handle towards her for her to take. "I made this for you."

"Oh, thank you. What a surprise! I mean, I wasn't expecting you to be out here yet." She said. Looking at the redness in his eyes she asked, "Did you get any sleep last night?"

"A little. Lot on my mind." He said as he walked to refrigerator and pulled out a carton of cream.

"Like what?" she replied.

"Oh, nothing for you to worry about." He replied with a slight smile.

"Well it was enough to make you lose sleep. You look awful."

He stopped and looked at her. "Uh, I'm sorry. I never was the most..." He said as he was pouring cream into a pitcher shaped creamer.

"That's not what I meant." She interrupted. "You, you look handsome, but tired… Adrian, you don't have to wait on me."

"I know I don't" he said, gently placing the creamer in front of her. "But … I want to."

"Oh. Okay." She said with a bashful smile. She poured some cream in her coffee and took a sip while he just sat there, hands in front of him on the table, with a smile on his face, staring.

The more he stared, the more self-conscious she got.

"Are you…are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine." He said, as he continued staring. "Why do you ask?"

"You're staring at me." she said.

He suddenly shuffled in his seat. "Oh. Was I staring? I didn't realize. I'm sorry." Yet, he didn't look away.

"Nothing to be sorry about. Are you alright?" she responded taking his hand.

"Do you really think I'm handsome?" he replied.

Suddenly a knock came on the door and Adrian jumped up. Natalie started to get up to answer the door but he gently pushed her back in her seat. "Stay right here." he said.

Slowly walking over to the door, he looked through the peep hole and then relaxed. He opened the door and in walked Preacher with a paper cup of coffee in his hands and a big bag of danishes.

"Sorry man. I couldn't get to my key card. They didn't have any donuts so I got the next best thing. Want some?" Preacher asked.

"No thank you." Said Monk.

"Hey, Natalie! Didn't see you sitting here. Want a Danish?" Preacher asked.

"No. I'm good. We're supposed to have breakfast this morning with the gang." She smiled.

"It's not an actual gang." Adrian clarified. "Just some old friends of ours from San Francisco…no hoodlums."  
"Except maybe Randy" Natalie joked.

"Hey, you know what, Preacher?" Adrian smiled and pushed his chest out and raised both shoulders. "She thinks I'm handsome." He said.

"Well, no countin' for some people's tastes, that's for sure." Said Preacher as he bit into a danish. "Listen, I got us a meeting at 2PM with the First Lady after the ceremony."

"You did? That's great!" said Natalie. "I've always wanted to meet her you know. She has such class. Such style. Adrian, what do you think?"

"Yeah. Style. Class." He said, deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about, Detective?" asked Preacher.

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just thinking about who all was on the plane. Who might have had opportunity and motive to pull off something like that? I just feel like we're missing something. Like it's right under our nose." he answered.

Jack Hauser pulled up outside the hotel in the Presidential limousine. It was not unusual for the President to use him to drive around dignitaries and even the President's wife, and he was most glad that he had been tasked with taking care of the President's guests that week.

"I'll take care of them alright." He said to himself as he pulled out a revolver that he kept hidden in his jacket pocket. He had to play his cards right though and strike at just the right time. He had gotten sloppy in the airplane and had left physical evidence of the crime. His patron would not tolerate a repeat. He had paid him well, and Jack had plans after this event was complete to travel to Morocco where he would retire in luxury.

Adrian, Natalie and Preacher walked out to the limo and started to get in. Adrian stopped them both and poked his head in the limo to look around. He bent down and looked underneath the car. Standing, he then motioned to Natalie and said "Madame, your chariot."

Natalie looked at him as if he had three heads but got into the car. Preacher went around to the other side and Monk sat to her right.

They walked into the restaurant where the other two couples were waiting at a table. Adrian pulled out a chair for Natalie, but before she could sit down pushed all of his weight down on the back to make sure it wouldn't break. He then motioned that she could sit and made the introductions.

"Captain..ssss. This is Lieutenant Jedediah Armstrong, D.C. Police. They call him "Preacher". Preacher, this is Captain Leland Stottlemeyer from the San Francisco Police Department, his lovely wife Trudy, we call her T.K., and Captain Randy Disher from the Summit, New Jersey PD and his wife Sharona. Sharona used to be my assistant before Natalie."

"And you lived to talk about it?" Preacher responded.

They ordered food and made a little small talk until it arrived. When the food arrived, Adrian reached over and cut a piece out of Natalie's pancakes and smelled it. He then picked up the juice that they served with the meal and took a sip.

"You're good to go." Adrian said as Natalie looked at him with confusion.

"Lieutenant Armstrong, I hear you're working with Monk on the big case." Stottlemeyer asked.

"Yes, Captain. That, and sorta standing in as protection for these two while they are in town." Preacher responded.

"Protection?" asked Randy.

"Yeah, we had an incident last night." Natalie volunteered. "Someone ransacked our hotel room and left this big mess."

"And left a threatening note." Preacher interrupted.

"A note? What note? What did it say? Adrian, you didn't tell me about a note." Natalie said, looking at Adrian. "What did it say?"

"Oh, well, it was…not for you to worry about." Adrian said, not looking her in the eyes.

"Tell me! What did the note say?" said Natalie.  
"It it it was just a note." Adrian said, adjusting the napkin in his lap.

"What did it say?" Natalie said looking at Monk and then turn to Jedediah. "Preacher, what did the note say."  
"Um, well, it told Adrian that he needed to quit the case." He responded.

"Or what?" she asked.

"Or else you would end up like Trudy." He explained.

"What? Is that why you have been acting so weird today? Is that why you didn't sleep last night?"she asked, putting her hand on Adrian's arm.

"I didn't want you to worry." Adrian said, with his eyes cast down.

"So, you're going to worry enough for the both of us?" she said. "No, no, Mr. Monk. We're in this together and that means sharing things together."

"Tell her about your dream." Preacher said.

"What dream?" Sharona said to Adrian's annoyed silence.

"What dream, Monk?" asked Stottlemeyer.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Natalie asked.

Adrian looked at Natalie with a disturbed somewhat hurt look as he began to remember. He quickly pushed the thoughts out of his head. "Ah, it was just a dream. Nothing for you to worry about. Can we change the subject now?"

After a short pause, Randy spoke up and began telling the group about little Ophelia and how Sharona had first shocked him by the news she was expecting, and how thrilled they were when she was born. "Nothing like fatherhood! You two better get at it if you're going to find out." Randy said with a chuckle.

"Randy!" Sharona protested.

Natalie blushed "Oh, Randy."

"The biological clock is ticking, tick, tick, tick…" Randy teased.

"That's enough, Randy!" Monk said "If and when Natalie and I decide to get together and have kids, I'm sure that things will be wonderful…but until that time…"  
"Hey, Randy. Sharona interrupted. If Natalie and Monk have kids, does that mean that the kids will be called Monk-ies?"

"I just want to see him change his first diaper." T.K. said, joining in the fun.

The whole table laughed, even Adrian. He didn't mind the talk of him and Natalie having kids, though it probably would have bothered him in other company. These were his best friends in the world and he knew that anything they said was really in fun and that they only wanted the very best for he and Natalie. What wonderful friends they were.

Yes, Jedediah Armstrong was right. He was one blessed man, so blessed that it terrified him that it would all be taken away.


	8. Chapter 8

The reception in the East Room was packed with members of the press corps, families and friends of the astronauts, and various officials from Congress and the Administration. The astronauts themselves sat on chairs at the front of the room facing the audience, which was a perfect vantage point for Monk to observe the movements and interactions of the crowd.

The first lady came into the room accompanied by the Vice President and the Second Lady. They sat in the front row off center and to the right. Secretary of State Fernandez sat behind them with Speaker of the House, Saul Redding, and the Minority Whip Douglass Powell. Senate Majority leader, Harry Kingston and Minority Leader Hilda Rosen sat on the left side with various Congressional Personnel filling in the gap behind them. The families of the Astronauts and Monk's group sat on the right. Throughout the room were various secret service personnel and a few from the FBI who provided ample security for the occasion. Preacher stood at the back of the room near the press but kept an eye on Monk and Natalie the whole time. He didn't really think anything adverse would happen, but the same could be said for the First Lady's flight so it didn't hurt to be hyper-vigilant.

At precisely 12:00 PM the assembly rose, and the President walked in flanked by Secret Service agents. He smiled and shook the hands of each member of the flight crew. Monk resisted the temptation to grab a wipe, knowing it would draw unwanted attention, but it was not easy.

As everyone took their seats the President walked up to the podium and in his typically relaxed way did what he had done on hundreds of different occasions and gave a speech.

_Ladies and Gentlemen, the First Lady, Vice President, Presidential Staff, Members of Congress and I would like to take this opportunity to recognize the accomplishments of Altman Aeronautics in coordination with the team at NASA for their remarkable feat of sending American Astronauts to the moon. In 1969, Neil Armstrong took one small step for man, and we'd like to think that this is the next great step for mankind. With the technology delivered, America and the World will be a safer place. As an extra set of eyes in the sky, we now can avert danger from anything from everything ranging from asteroids entering our orbit to rogue operators entering our waters. _

_You know, as a matter of full disclosure, I know that ,I as well as the Vice President, Secretary of Defense Jergenson, Harry and others have invested not only goodwill but actually venture capital in this effort and to see that investment pay off has been gratifying. But it pales in comparison to the investment made by these great scientists, the Commander and Crew of the Zenith. Your efforts will go on to inspire generations and the fruits of what you have done will help to make this world a safer and better place. So, on this fine Spring day we just wanted to take time out from the busy news cycle and recognize this momentous occasion in our Nation's history. Thank you._

He turned and began applauding the Crew and the rest of the room followed suit. Commander Stevens walked forward and shook the President's hand as an aid came forward with a recognition plaque signed by the President and gave it to the President to present. The two shook hands and posed for pictures and then the President called the entire crew up for photographs.

When they were done, the first lady turned to the assembly, thanked them for coming and informed them that White House staff would be serving them lunch in the State Dining Room. She did not look nearly as comfortable as the President. She walked back to her chair to pick up her clutch at which point the Vice President whispered something in her ear. She looked annoyed said a few word to him and then walked back towards the Private Residence as quickly as she could.

"I don't think she likes him." Adrian told Natalie.

"Who? The Vice President?" she responded.

"Yeah. They don't look like they get along at all." He replied.

"Well, considering everything that she's been through she's probably just feeling stressed." She answered.

"Maybe. But I think the two of them definitely don't get along." He replied, watching the Vice President and his wife walk towards the State Dining Room.

As the group of friends walked across the East Wing corridor to the State Dining Room, all heads were held high and each couple was linked arm in arm.

Natalie began to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Adrian asked.

"Oh, just life." Natalie responded. "Ten years ago, I was tending bar and being a single mother,

And today, I am attending a function at the White House by invitation of the President of the United States. Life with you, is many things, Adrian; but it is never boring!"

"Natalie" said Leland. "You are the Queen of understatement!"

"Yeah?" Adrian said confused. "But what's so funny?"

She just smiled up at him and hugged his arm.

"Monk!" said President Stoddard. " Come on over here. There are some people that I would like you to meet."

Adrian and his entourage walked over to the President who was standing with a group of people.

"Monk, I would like you to meet Vice President Sal Gionetti, his lovely wife Anna, Senator Harry Kingston and his wife Florence, and of course, you already know Secretary of State Fernandez."

"How do you do?" asked Monk.

"Gentlemen, this is the multitalented Adrian Monk. crimefighter by day and amateur astronaut by night… or something like that, and his… "

"Assistant…" said Natalie.

"Assistant, Natalie Albright, and?" the President said, looking at the others.

"These are my good friends, Mr. President. Captain Leland Stottlemeyer from the San Francisco P. his wife T.K., and Captain Randy Disher from the Summit New Jersey P.D. and his wife Sharona"

"Wow. Remind me to watch my speed!" said the Vice President.. "I haven't seen this many Cops since Dunkin Donuts had a bake Sale." He laughed at his own joke.

"Don't worry, Officers. Sal here is rarely in Condition to drive any car. Starting a bit early today aren't you Sal?"

Gionetti flushed as the President walked towards another group. "Kramer! Joey Kramer! If you all will excuse me..."

"Any luck yet on the big case?" Fernandez asked.

"Well, we have some…leads." Adrian replied as he kept an eye on the rest of the crowd.

"If you asked me," said Fernandez. "She did it."  
Adrian stopped and looked back at Fernandez. "Why do you say that?"

"Well she was caught red handed with the knife. And it was her office and I hear that the girl and the President were…you know." He replied.

"Now, Luis. Don't go spreading rumors on John and Gloria." Said Anna. "We have enough to worry about without that sort of smut peddling."  
"Smut peddling? Where can I buy some?" said the Vice President with a slur.

"Sal, I agree with the President. You've had too much. Let's go sit down and drink some coffee." She said in an exasperated tone.

"As you wish dear…" he said, being led to one of the main tables by her hand.

As Adrian watched them leave, Fernandez leaned in and whispered "Seriously, Perry Mason. I'd keep my eyes open around here. This place is its own little Peyton Place and you can't trust anyone. Sal is a drunkard that his wife puts up with because she's, well, she's a decent woman and would have a hard time dealing with the scandal if the world knew who her husband really was. POTUS and Gloria are more like business partners than spouses. I believe he has had his fair share of mistresses. The Secretary of Defense has a gambling problem. Should have lost his clearances long ago. The Majority leader is a great big cheat, made his millions by making deals with all sorts of unsavory types."

"And you?" Adrian asked. "What kind of secrets are there about you, Secretary Fernandez?"  
Fernandez paused and smiled. "Me? I'm as pure as the driven snow. Now, if you will excuse me I need to catch up with my dinner party. Ms. Albright? It has been nice to see you again." He said, kissing her hand.

Monk just watched. One conversation opened up a world of information about the people he was dealing with and underscored his aversion to politics.

"Politics is supposed to be the second oldest profession. I have come to realize that it bears a very close resemblance to the first – Ronald Reagan." Monk said as the group took their seats at the table.

"Adrian!" Natalie scolded.

"Or how about this one, 'Politicians are like diapers. They need to be changed regularly and for the same reason. – Mark Twain." He replied.

"Mark Twain didn't say that" said Leland.

"Oh yeah. Of course, he did. I read it on the internet." Adrian replied.

Jack Hauser stood in the corner of the vestibule outside of the State Dining Room as a man came walking up to him.

"Mr. Hauser?" the man said.  
"Yeah, that's me." He said.

"I was told to give you this." He replied, handing him an envelope.

Inside the envelope was 50 one hundred-dollar bills and a note.

The note said.

Monk is still hot on the trail for the murders. I asked you to take care of it and expect that you will see that we are no longer bothered by this interloper right away. Here is $5000.00 to help you in your quest. Do not disappoint me.

Hauser looked up at Adrian and Natalie who were deeply engaged in conversation and having a good time. The boss was becoming impatient. He'd have to make a move tonight.

A waiter came to the table and asked people what he could bring them. They had a vegetarian dish in addition to Chicken Marsala and Filet Mignon. When he reached Natalie she requested that he bring her a steak with asparagus and mashed potatoes.

"How would you like that, maam?" the waiter asked.  
"How would I like it?" she asked.

"Uh, she will have it well done. Very, well done." Adrian said, answering for her. "And I will have the same."

"Ummm, actually, I would like my steak Medium rare. I don't like my food as done as you do."

The waiter crossed out Well Done and wrote Med-Rare.

"No, she'll have it well done. Almost crispy." He said as she looked at him in frustration.

"Ma'am?" the waiter said.

"Alright…well done." She said, exasperated.

After the waiter left the entire group stopped and looked at him like they couldn't believe what he just did.

"Adrian, you owe Natalie an apology." Said Sharona.

"I'm just looking out for her." he said, arranging the table accessories as he talked. His friends weren't buying it. He looked up. "What? Foodborne illness. Nasty stuff." Then, turning to Natalie he said, "You'll thank me for it later."

After lunch, Monk and Natalie said farewell to their friends who were heading back to the hotel to freshen up a bit and would be going to visit the Smithsonian that afternoon. They met up with Preacher who walked them over to US Secret Service who then escorted them to the Private Residence where the First Lady sat waiting.

"Mr. Monk. Natalie. Do come in?" she said, graciously.

"Ma'am." Said Adrian.

"Pleased to meet you Mrs. Stoddard. I've always been an admirer." Said Natalie.

"Thank you. But, I'm afraid there is not a lot to admire." She walked over to the window and looked out at the city with a serious and sad face. "Campaign promotions are sadly not the reality of life at times. And, not everything is as movie producers make it to appear."

"Ma'am. I know you didn't do it, if that helps." Adrian responded. "I don't know who did, but I will find out and I will clear your name."

She turned and smiled "Thank you Mr. Monk. I am glad to know that you are on my side. The press is out there telling everyone that I killed the girl because John was having an affair with her. Such a notion is absolute nonsense. John prefers redheads."

Natalie and Adrian glanced at one another as the sad lady walked back to her spot and sat.

"Do you know of anyone who would have wanted the girl dead?" asked Natalie.

"No. Honestly, I met her once, maybe twice. She was only here for about three weeks. I have no idea who would have wanted her dead." Gloria replied.

"What kind of work did she do?" Adrian asked.

"She was an aide, a Presidential Aide. She served as an assistant to the President and various members of the President's cabinet. She was on the trip with me because we were meeting with the first ladies of Jordan and Israel to draw attention to the persecution that has been happening in Iraq. She would have made sure that travel and accommodation arrangements were followed through and that any issues that would crop up would be dealt with in as lowkey manner as possible." She replied.

"Did you see anyone, you know, hanging around her that day?" Monk asked.

"Honestly. I barely noticed her at all. As I said, I really didn't know her." she responded.

"Do you have any enemies? People who would want to get you into legal trouble?" Monk asked.

"Mr. Monk, I'm in the world of politics. There are no friends. You can assume all, on some level, are enemies." She replied.

"What about Vice President Gionetti? I saw you were having words with him earlier today. Any chance he might want you out of the way?" Monk asked.

"Sal? Heavens no. The 'words' I was having with him were to tell him he needed to sober up. He smelled badly of bourbon. But, other than that, he's harmless. He made it onto the ticket because he is one of my husband's golf buddies and because he's from a state that has many electoral votes. He's really a rich spoiled little boy who never grew up and has no ambition towards any high public office, including his own."

"Is there anything else that you can remember that you think might be helpful?" asked Natalie.

"Ms. Albright. I've been wracking my brain day in and out and missing out on sleep to try to remember anything, anything at all, and I just can't. What I will tell you is this. Washington is a very ugly town. You're playing with the big boys now. Please, be very careful as your lives are in danger every hour you are here."

After their meeting, Adrian and Natalie met back up with Preacher back in the main lobby of the East Wing.

"You guys get anything?" Preacher said.

"Not a lot." Said Monk as they walked. He cut in front of Natalie and looked both ways before letting her out the door. "She seems very sad and disturbed by everything that has happened. But she doesn't appear to know who would have wanted the girl dead."

He walked over to the waiting limo and again looked around and under the limo as they stood outside.

"What is this?" she asked.

"What do you mean? He asked.

"Adrian, from ordering me well-done steak to avoid 'foodborne illness' to looking both ways before I walk outside…you're treating me like a baby."

"Natalie, you heard her say that our lives are in danger. I'm trying to protect you."

"I can take care of myself." She said, folding her arms. Preacher's phone rang.

"Yeah. You do? Great. How long?" said Preacher.

"I know you can." said Adrian. "But isn't it nice to have someone else help?"

"Truthfully?" she said, looking him in the eyes.

Neither spoke another word about it before Preacher walked up. "Hey, Monk. That was the boys downtown. They got a report on everyone who purchased that particular fountain pen ink in the city. It's down at the station."

"Fountain pen ink?" Natalie said.

"Yeah" Adrian responded. "The note that was in my room was written with a fountain pen and used a specific type of ink. Preacher here called on his guys to find out who purchased that ink in hopes it may lead us to who has been after us."

"I'm anxious to get down there and find out who this creep is." Said Preacher.

"Me too." Said Adrian, as he opened the car door and let Natalie in. Then he leaned forward and told Hauser, "Jack, would you take Natalie to the Smithsonian to meet up with some of our friends. I'm going to ride with Preacher to go check out some information at the station."

"Adrian! What are you…." Natalie said with great exasperation.

"Natalie, there is a murderer out there. Our lives are not safe until he or she is caught. I will feel much better if you are in the protection of Leland and Randy rather than digging around in this stuff. If something ever happened…"

"But I want to be with you." She said.

"Listen" he kissed her on the forehead. "I'll just run down to the station and check out what they've pulled up and then I'll join you and the rest of the guys at the Museum. Okay?"

She put her eyes down and said sadly, "Okay. Be careful. I love you!"

"I love you too." He said, shutting the door.

As the limo drove away, he patted it on the roof and then walked and got into Preacher's car. As they filed out of the White House lot behind the limo, Adrian noted the parking lot attendant bringing Hauser a clipboard as they were heading out of the lot. He, Preacher and Natalie simultaneously noticed as he pulled out a gold fountain pen to sign the clipboard and then drove away.

Preacher pulled up in a squad car that he had borrowed from a fellow officer, keeping an eye on which direction Hauser headed.

The attendant handed him the same clipboard and Adrian asked to see it.

"Deep Sea Blue." Adrian said, looking up. "He's the guy! Catch him!"


	9. Chapter 9

With siren blaring, Armstrong's squad car sped along the crowded D.C. streets in hot pursuit of the Presidential Limousine. Adrian held on tightly at his side.

"Dispatch, this is Lieutenant Jedediah Armstrong calling an APB on a white male, aged around 45 years old named Jack Hauser. We are currently in hot pursuit of him going East on Pennsylvania Avenue around 9th street…no, make that turning right on 9th. He's in the Presidential Limousine and has taken off with a woman in her early to mid 40s, blonde hair, caucasian, whom we believe to be in danger. Requesting backup. Please consider him armed and dangerous. I repeat, armed and dangerous."

"Keep going!" Adrian yelled. "Go! Go! Go! Don't slow down. Catch him!"

Inside the limo Natalie tried to grab Hauser by the arm but he flung his hand back and hit her in the face, knocking her into the back seat. He took the expressway and jumped on to I-365 heading East.

"He's getting onto 365, East bound." Preacher radioed, as two more cruisers joined the pursuit.

Hauser weaved in and out and a dazed Natalie found it hard to keep her balance in the back seat.

Preacher floored the gas on his squad car and drove up to the driver's side window motioning for him to pull over.

Instead, Hauser exited the highway on South Capitol Avenue causing Preacher to slow down as he went into the grassy area at the median and then pulled his car back onto the road.

By this time, five police cruisers were in pursuit and two more were on their way.

"Turning right onto M-Street" said Preacher as Monk continued to say "Hurry! Pull up next to him again. See if we can get him to stop."

Preacher sped up and got to the driver's side window again, but this time was met with a gun shot which shattered the passenger side glass and caused him to slow down again.

"Give me your gun!" Adrian yelled.

"What?" Preacher said.

"Give me your gun, and pull up beside him."

"Listen, Adrian. I can't let you do that. We're on a busy street in the middle of the day, and besides, you've got Natalie in there to worry about."

"Give me your gun!" he yelled. "I can shoot the tires out."

Preacher was thinking about it when Jack pulled onto Independence Avenue Southwest. "Suspect is heading towards the Korean War Memorial on Independence, do you copy?"

"Roger that, came a voice on the radio. We are heading your way going across the Arlington Memorial Bridge right now. We'll meet with you shortly."

Natalie pulled herself back up on the back of the seat and tried to grab for the steering wheel.

Hauser turned and pointed the gun at her and told her to "sit down and shut up."

Reaching the area just beyond the Korean War Memorial he turned his head back to the road and was met with two cruisers headed the opposite direction. Startled, he jerked the steering wheel to the left and spun the limo around. The limo slid across the street and rammed into light post, flipped onto its side and then went over the embankment into the Potomac River.

Preacher's car screeched to a halt as did all other pursuing cruisers. Opening the doors, Preacher and Monk both headed towards the water where the limo was now fully submerged. Not giving it a second thought, Monk ran and jumped into the water, despite being only a fair swimmer.

Swimming in the muddy water he could not see, but he felt along until he felt metal. He held his breath and reached the rear passenger door of the limo, pulled it open and felt inside.

Grabbing Natalie, he pulled her out of the wreckage and with one arm around her waist and then pulled her to the surface. As he struggled to get back to the river bank his head bobbed up and down and he consumed river water. Preacher jumped in after them and helped pull both to shore as another officer went for Hauser.

Natalie wasn't breathing. Placing her on the riverbank, Monk and Preacher began to do CPR. Preacher pumped her chest as Monk tilted her head back and breathed into her mouth. Suddenly, she began coughing and taking shallow breaths on her own.

Adrian sat with her back on his lap and her head on his chest rocking and cradling her with tears in his eyes. "Please don't leave me. Please don't go." He said as he awaited the life squad.

Soon, two officers surfaced with Hauser's body. Laying him on the ground, the officers attempted CPR on him as well, but it was no use. Jack Hauser was dead.


	10. Chapter 10

Leland Stottlemeyer, T.K., Randy and Sharona walked into George Washington Hospital and found Adrian sitting alone, damp and wrapped in a blanket looking forlorn.

"We came as soon as we heard. How is she?" Said Sharona, who walked over and put her arm around her old boss.

"She's still being evaluated. I'm waiting. I should have stayed with her." he said, with tears in his eyes and nervously running his hands through his hair. "I,I just wanted her to be safe."

"Monk, this is not your fault. Someone's been after you this whole time. You didn't invite them in." Leland responded.

"But he warned me. He said that if I didn't stop pursuing the case that she would end up like Trudy." he cried.

"Adrian. Listen to me." Sharona said. "He asked of you something that you couldn't provide. He asked you to quit. Right in the middle of a case that has National Security implications, he asked you to bow down and cave. That was something you never could do. It's against your nature."

"But if I had…" Adrian replied.

"Monk, it wouldn't have made a difference. This guy was a bad guy." Leland responded.

"Are we sure he acted alone?" asked Randy.

"What do you mean?" asked Stottlemeyer.

"I mean, what business does the President's chauffeur have in all this mess? I mean, if it were something just between him and the girl, why kill again just to scare Monk off?" Randy explained.

"You may have a point there. But then again, it may be nothing." said Leland.

"Where's Preacher at?" asked T.K. looking around.

"Oh, I told him to go on. He had that preaching gig tonight. The man who was after us is dead." Adrian replied. "But he still left a couple of D.C.'s finest to look over my shoulder and said he would be back later."

"I think we need to do a little more investigation." Said Randy.

"You're not going to let this go are you?" asked Stottlemeyer.

"No. Call it a hunch." Randy replied. "I'm going to ask local law enforcement to get us a copy of Hauser's phone records, see who he's been talking to."

"Alright, then what?" asked Leland.

"Well, if it is nothing. Then we'll have peace of mind that Monk and Natalie are safe. But if there is something there, then we can enlist the FBI and go and nab this turkey." Randy responded.

"Sounds like a plan." Said Leland.

Just then, the doors to ICU opened and a doctor walked out.

"Are you Adrian Monk?" he asked.

"Y-yes. I am." Adrian replied.

"Ms. Albright has sustained several injuries. She has a concussion in addition to some broken ribs and a collapsed lung. We're treating her as conservatively as possible because her condition is somewhat delicate now. We have her sedated to keep her quiet and it's unlikely she will be awake for a while. It is great that you were able to get her out of the water so quickly, or else I'm afraid we would be dealing with oxygen deprivation as well and she might never wake up." Said the Doctor.

"Is she going to be okay?" Adrian asked.

"The next 24 hours will tell." The Doctor replied.

"Can I go see her?" Adrian asked.

"Yes, you may." The Doctor replied.

Adrian walked into the room and saw Natalie laying quiet and still with various electronic monitors and tubes hooked up to her trying to assist her breathing. Her pale skin looked beautiful but was somewhat haunting as well. Adrian walked over to her and held her hand and began to weep.

"Natalie. I'm so sorry... I couldn't stop them... I couldn't stop them from hurting you. I should have stayed with you... I was stupid. I should have stayed. Please forgive me. Please…please come back to me."

Leland walked up behind him and put his hand on Adrian's shoulder in support. Adrian stood and watched her sleeping, but the longer he did the more the anxiety whelmed up within him. "She'll join Trudy. Join Trudy. Like Trudy." The thoughts were bombarding him to the point he could not block them out.

A nurse came in to check her monitors and told Monk, "I just received a message from the President's office. He and the First Lady send you their best wishes and said to tell you that they are keeping you in their prayers."

Suddenly, Adrian's eyes opened wide. "The President's office." Competing thoughts of gloom about Natalie and a new discovery came crashing into his head as his heart began to race. By now, he was beginning to enter a full-fledged panic attack.

"I can't do this. "he said. "I can't do this."

"You can't do what?" Leland asked.

"I can't stay here and watch her die. I can't…I can't handle this. I have to go." Adrian said as he began to walk through the door.

"Monk, Adrian, it's okay" said Leland following him. "Settle down buddy. It's going to be okay."

By now, the rest of the group picked up on what was going on.

"Adrian, it's alright." Sharona said, trying to calm him down. "Sit down."

"No, Sharona. I can't do this. I can't just sit here and do nothing. Randy, you were right." He added."Jack Hauser did not act alone. He was being paid by someone, and I know who that someone was. I know who's the guy and I've got to go. I've got go and stop him. For Natalie's sake, he can not be allowed to continue." He said as he ran towards the Hospital exit.

"Monk!" Stottlemeyer said.

Adrian turned and with a look of fatigue mixed with determination said "Leland, take care of her. If she wakes up, tell her I'll be right back. I know who did this and I've got to go stop him."

"At least wait for backup." Leland said, but it was too late. Monk was on his way.


	11. Chapter 11

Adrian tore out the hospital doors as fast as he possibly could run. His security detail tried to follow, but lost him along the way. It was now around 5:30 PM and it had begun to rain. Images of his life with Natalie flashed through his mind as he ran interspersed with thoughts of tracking down and tearing the throat out of the perp.

He knew George Washington University Hospital was close to the White House but was somewhat confused by the DC street patterns. Should he turn right, or should he turn left? "I'll find it." He said as he ran.

"What am I doing?" he suddenly thought to himself. "It's after five now and all Federal Buildings were apt to be closed. I will track him down at his home." He thought. "But where? Just where do you think you're going, Monk?"

The irrationality of his quest was pushed aside as he continued to run. It felt good to run. He had so much anxiety coursing through him like electrical currents through a wire, running helped dull the pain and confusion and anger that he felt at that moment.

He came to the intersection of L street and Massachusetts Avenue and bowed over to catch his breath.

"Where to now, Monk?" he thought as the rain fell harder and the dusky sky began to turn dark.

He ran along Massachusetts Avenue trying to think why the perp had done what he had done. It usually boiled down to one of two things, love or money. Either he had some relationship with the girl that he needed covered up and Monk had gotten into the way, or there was a money angle. But would he really go through all the trouble of hiring a hit man and killing two people, and possibly a third all to cover up an affair? In his world, affairs were common, and few seemed to dim the political prospects of anyone in D.C. these days. It had to be money.

Money. Filthy lucre. The love of money is the root of all evil. "This guy almost killed Natalie for the want of money?" His anger began to boil. His feet pounded the streets as he picked up speed. Massachusetts Avenue became Mt. Vernon Place and then turned into New York Avenue. By now, night had fallen. The cold rain was a contrast to the hot tears that were streaming down his face. Adrian was driven by a seething anger of what had happened to Natalie, by a seething anger of the world and the evil therein. His heart pounded hard as he ran with all his might. He had no idea where he was going at this point. He just knew he had to go. This felt like doing something. In his head he began to imagine dark scenarios where he would take the assailant out in violent, painful ways.

At 9th street he again bowed over to catch his breath. He had been running for miles, and while still physically fit, his system was becoming overloaded at the pace. He leaned against the barrier on the overpass bridge, coughing and taking in huge gulps of air. He looked around and used his sleeve to wipe his face. At this point, he had no idea where he was, so he decided to take 9th street North where he could maybe find a place to ask for directions.

He began to walk along the city streets, aimlessly wandering along the way, the anger and pain still pumping through his veins. Suddenly, from out of the darkness came two teenaged boys bent on mugging him. Bad move.

"Hey, Mister. Where you think you're going. This is our neighborhood." The smaller of the two said. Adrian started to turn the opposite direction but was met by the larger of the two. The larger boy grabbed him by the collar, but before he could do anything else felt the impact of Monk's fist planted firmly on his jaw. The smaller of the two tried to jump on Adrian's back but Adrian broke free, grabbed the teen by his collar and hair and began slamming his head into a street sign.

The teen broke away and turned to his cohort and said "Man, let's get out of here. This dude is crazy." The teens took off, as Adrian, with a bloodied hand and a face covered in rain, sweat and tears continued on his way.

By now, he was walking almost in a daze. Out of energy and not knowing what he would do next. He continued walking until suddenly his feet stopped outside a small brick building with a handmade sign on it bearing the words "Bethlehem Baptist Church."

Bethlehem Baptist? He was in Brentwood. This was where Preacher said he was going that night. Services were still going on, so tired and physically exhausted, Monk stumbled in through the back door and took a seat in the last row.


	12. Chapter 12

Preacher Armstrong stood straight and tall in his black Pastor's robe at the pulpit of Bethlehem Baptist Church. He was preaching a sermon to a congregation of about 40 people with about 15 robed choir members sat in chairs behind him. The pastor in him came out when he saw Adrian walk through the back door. Monk looked rough - drenched in rain and tears. "Something must have happened to Natalie." he thought. He felt overwhelming sorrow for his friend and longed to minister to him.

"If you are hurting tonight, I am here to tell you God sees your need. When the lepers of society, the outcasts who had nobody else about them to hear their cry just called out to Jesus, He heard them and had compassion on them and healed them." Preacher said as the Church organ played chords in the background and Men and women alike echoed affirming tones with shouts of "Amen", "Preach it Brother!", and "You know that's right! Mmmm Hmmm."

"When the woman who had the issue of blood for 12 years reached out and just touched the hem of His garment, Christ saw her need..."

_""Mmmm hmmm."_

"He heard her Cry."

_"Yes!"_

"He felt the neeeeeed of her heart."

_"That's right!"_

"And He healllled her and made her whole."

_"Amen Brother Preacher, Amen!"_

"If that is you tonight, I want you to know He sees what you're going through. He cares. And He is willing and able to make you whole. Choir, please sing number 353. 'Precious Lord, Take My Hand.'"

Monk sat in his pew and listened as a young black woman in her mid twenties stood and, backed by a swaying choir and organist, sang in rich alto tones:

"Precious Lord. Take My Hand.

Lead me On. Help me stand.

I am tired, I'm so weak, I am worn.

Through the storm,

Through the night

Lead me on to That Light

Oh take my hand, precious Lord, Lead me home."

As she sang, a dam of tears and emotion overwhelmed Adrian's spirit and he bowed his head. His shoulders convulsed with anguish as he sobbed, tears running down his face and dripping off of the tip of his nose. Preacher nodded to one of the elders and made his way back to Adrian and sat down beside him, placing one arm around his shoulders.

"It's alright my friend. Let it all out. God hears you. He hears your cry. Oh Lord, please help my friend Adrian tonight. Please meet him at his point of need, I pray in Your Son's holy name."

Back at the hospital, Leland Stottlemeyer was startled awake as Natalie began to stir.

Jumping up, he watched as her eyes flittered open and she struggled to focus. T.K., who was sitting next to him stood to see what he was seeing.

"Natalie?" Leland said.

Natalie squinted her eyes and lifted her hand up to her head.

"Nurse!" said T.K. walking out into the hallway "I think she's waking up!"

"Wh-what happened? Wh-where am I?" Natalie said.

"Natalie, you're at the hospital. You were in an accident." Stottlemeyer replied.

The nurse made her way over to Natalie and checked her pulse and noted her blood pressure. "Her vitals are improving. I'll go tell the doctor." she said, exiting the room.

"An accident? Adrian. Where's Adrian? I have to tell him, it's..it's Hauser. Hauser's the guy." she said with some urgency.

"It's alright, Natalie. Adrian and Preacher are already on to it. And, Hauser is dead."

"Hauser died? Is Adrian okay?" she said sleepily.

"Adrian's just fine. He said to tell you he would be back and not to worry." he answered.

"Not to worry... Adrian...Adrian..." she nodded back to sleep.

As the congregation filed out of the building, it was just Monk and Preacher sitting in the back pew. Preacher told one of the elders he would lock up.

Finally, after several minutes, Adrian looked up at his friend and Preacher asked "Are you okay? Is it, is it Natalie? Did she..."

"No," said Adrian. "They have her sedated right now and we'll know within 24 hours what her status is."

"Then, why are you here?" asked Preacher.

"I couldn't stay. I couldn't just sit there and watch her suffering. I had to get out and hunt down who did this to her."

"It was Hauser...wasn't it?" Preacher asked.

"Hauser was the guy, but he wasn't the only guy. Somebody was paying him off and I believe I know who it was. I could be wrong - but I'm not." he responded.

"What do you mean? Someone paid Hauser to kill the girl? Why?" Armstrong asked.

"Money. Plain and simple. Money." Adrian replied. "And I've got to go get him. I've got to bring him to justice. If only I had stayed with Natalie, we wouldn't be in this position. If only I hadn't been so stupid, she would be safe right now..."

"Monk! You know what your problem is?" asked Preacher.

"What's that?" asked Adrian.

"Your problem is you believe in God; but, you haven't realized yet that you're not Him!" was the response.

"Are you saying I have a God complex?" Adrian asked.

"Naw man. What I'm saying is that you haven't learned to trust God and to lean on Him for direction. Everything you do is Adrian Monk trying to organize Adrian's world in a manner that appeals to Adrian. You use those stupid towelettes so you don't get germs because in Adrian's world there is no sickness. You balance everything with perfect symmetry because somehow your world feels more in balance when things are in the particular order that you want them in. You spend all of your energy trying to avoid pain and sickness and sorrow, and yet you haven't realized yet that this is just a natural part of life."

He continued. "We don't get to decide what comes our way and we certainly cannot will our way to a pain free world. Now you can sit here and blame yourself and think that if you had done things differently that you would have had a different outcome. But that is just foolish talk. You no more could have controlled those events than you could change the course of the wind. Evil things happen in a world in which there is evil. You've spent a decade mulling over your life with psychiatrists trying to make peace with yourself but I think what you really need is to make peace with God. Enough with worrying about things you can not change and sucking the joy out of life by anticipating the negative in everything." said Preacher.

"Well, look at what all has happened." Adrian responded.

"Yeah. But that's just life. Life's hard. We aren't put here to try to make it easy. 'He hath shewed thee, O man, what is good; and what doth the LORD require of thee, but to do justly, and to love mercy, and to walk humbly with thy God?' He doesn't put us here to try to perfect this world. There was only one perfect man who ever lived and neither of us is looking at Him. He puts us here to try to pursue justice and mercy and to glorify Him by loving Him and each other. There may be someone else out there who set up Hauser to do His dirty deeds, but it isn't your job alone to take him down. If he's out there, we will get him. Be sure of that. But you need to take a step back and a deep breath and be able to let go of some of this responsibility you feel or you're going to crack up...and what good would that do you or Natalie?"

Adrian looked at the floor and pondered what Preacher said. "I suppose you're right."

"I know I'm right. I'm..." suddenly Preacher's cell phone rang. "Armstrong here. Yes? Oh, Hi Leland."

Adrian's heart sank as he waited for devastating news.

"Yeah, he's right here... really?! Okay, I'll tell him."

Adrian's eyes brimmed with tears, "Is it about Natalie?"

Preacher looked at him and smiled. "Yeah, man. She's awake and she's asking for you. We've got to go."

Adrian jumped up and followed Preacher out the door, looking at the ceiling with both hands in a prayerful posture as he left. He stepped outside the door and came back in to straighten up some worship bulletins that were askew on a small desk just inside the entry. "Okay, now we can go." he said walking in front of Armstrong to the outside.

Preacher shook his head, smiled and locked the door as he left.


	13. Chapter 13

Laying in her hospital bed sleeping, Natalie was simply the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Gone were most of the tubes and monitors that she had been hooked up to before he left, replaced by a nasal canula feeding her oxygen and a clamp that went on her finger which monitored her blood pressure and heart rhythm.

Leland met Monk and Preacher at the door and let them know that the doctors had given her the all clear and that they expected a full recovery. With a grateful smile on his face, Adrian walked over and pulled up a chair next to her bed. Preacher and Leland stayed at the back of the room.

"Oh, my beautiful Natalie." Adrian said as brushed her hair away from her face with his hand and kissed her on the forehead.

She stirred and then opened her eyes.

"Adrian." She said with a smile.

"I'm here…" He said. "…I'm not going anywhere. Just close your eyes and rest. Doctor says everything is going to be okay."

"But…Hauser…" she said.

"Shhhhhh…. Don't worry about him. He's dead. He can't bother us anymore." Adrian replied.

"The River." She said sleepily.

"He drowned in the River, yes." He responded.

"Limo. Rolled." She said.

"Yes. The limo rolled and went into the river." Adrian responded, stroking her head.

"Couldn't get…couldn't open door…. Couldn't breathe…drowning…. how… how was I saved?" she said with searching eyes.

"Well…uh…" Adrian said, fumbling.

"Monk rescued you, Natalie. He dove right into that river and pulled you out of the submerged vehicle, then he and I gave you CPR and saved your life." said Preacher.

"You…you jumped in the river?" she asked, concerned.

"Well…I…you, you were drowning. I couldn't just…" he said, searching for words.

"You're afraid of rivers." She said raising her hand and putting it on the side of his face.

"He wasn't then." Preacher said. "You should have seen him. Nothing was going to stop him."

"But, the germs…" she said. "Rivers are germy. You just jumped into…weren't you afraid?" she said perplexed. "How?"

"I wasn't afraid." Monk responded. "Not of the river. I was determined to not lose you."

"'Perfect love casteth out fear. – 1 John 4:18'" Preacher said.

"Awe. Adrian..." she said, looking at him in a manner that it was clear he had stolen her heart.

"Natalie, I would do anything for you." He said as she stroked his hair and he held her hands.

"You gave me CPR?" said Natalie.

"Yeah, me and Preacher." He replied.

"Who was on the mouth end?" she asked with a grin.

Adrian grinned sheepishly, "That, uh, that would be me."

"That didn't freak you out?"she teased.

Adrian moved his head around in a small figure 8 with a slight grimace on his face as if to say 'duh!' "Natalie, we've kissed several times. Why would I be afraid?"

"Because, you might get my cooooooties." She joked, reaching over and tickling his side.

He laughed and then looked at her with a smile and said, "I'll have you know, I've grown quite accustomed to those cooties and wouldn't trade them for the world."

He leaned in and gave her a small kiss on the lips "Rest, Natalie. You need to get your rest. I will be here when you wake up."

She smiled, mouthed a kiss his way, and closed her eyes.

After about a minute, Adrian quietly slid his chair away from the bed and went over to speak with Leland and Preacher.

"Did you get anything back from the phone records that Randy requested?" Monk asked.

"Yes, they're running the numbers right now." Said Stottlemeyer. "You know who did this?"

"I do. But we'll need those records as material evidence when we go to arrest him." Adrian replied.

"I'll call down to the station and have them delivered as soon as they come in." said Preacher.

It was 6:00 AM and Adrian had the distinct feeling that he was being watched as he slept hunched over in his chair with his head resting on the sheets beside her, he slowly opened his eyes and saw Natalie looking back at him smiling.

He smiled back at her as the two dreamily stared into each other's eyes for about 30 seconds.

"You sure are cute when you sleep." She said.

He laughed and shyly ducked his chin. "You're not so bad yourself."

After a few more seconds, he asked her "are you thirsty? Would you like me to see if they could get you some juice? Some ginger ale? Maybe a little something to eat?"

"I could eat a little. Thank you for thinking of me. You must be hungry. Should I have them bring you something?" she asked.

"No. Actually, I was going to meet with Preacher and Leland this morning. We have some loose paperwork to take care of." He said.

"Paperwork?" she narrowed her eyes. "What's the real story? Is there something you're not telling me about?"

"Natalie. Now why would I lie to you?" he asked.

"Why do you lie at other times?" she asked.

He feigned being aghast "I, I'm surprised that you would think, after all that…I mean, I drank river water for you." Suddenly his eyes grew wide and he looked sick. "I drank river water!" He jumped ran to the sink, franticly looking around. He found a small bottle of mouth wash and poured a copious amount in his mouth, furiously swishing and spitting into the sink.

"Anything, huh?" she said, amused.

"What?" he asked, looking back.

"You'd do anything for me?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Walking back over to her bed trying to look cool but reverting back to his head and shoulder tic, he said "Yes. I said I would do anything for you. I didn't tell you that I might have an order of preference." He replied.

"And river water consumption is pretty low in that order of preference?" she asked.

"Yeah. Right below drinking milk." He said with a cringe.

Natalie's breakfast arrived and the two flipped on the Television to see what was new in the news. The lead story was about the President's planned visit to Saudi Arabia the next week. Monk took notice. While the story played, Preacher walked into the room with Leland at 6:45 AM and told Monk, "Here are those papers you were interested in. We've identified the names on his list and there was one name he communicated with quite frequently. Let's see if it is a match for who you were thinking."

Monk took the paper and read the names. Then, he shook his head yes and began to smile.

" See, I told you, he's the guy!"

"Who's the guy?" asked Natalie, confused.

Just then, the TV announcer came on the air with an interview with Secretary of State Luis Fernandez who was giving the goals of the Saudi meeting and speaking in glowing terms of the President's plan. 'Secretary Fernandez flies out this morning to Riyadh to prepare the way for the President's visit next week." The announcer said.

Monk jumped up, "We've got to go! We've got to get to that airport right now!"

Leland grabbed his coat and Preacher grabbed his hat as they rushed towards the door.

Natalie said "Adrian?! Where are you going?"

"I'll explain later." Adrian replied, giving her a kiss on the head and straightening the straw in her juice. "I'll be back soon."


	14. Chapter 14

Jedediah and Monk ran out into the parking lot as Leland grabbed Randy to provide more coverage should they need it. Leland always kept a couple of service pistols in his car when he travelled just in case there was trouble. While Leland opened the lock box, Jedediah laid out the plan.

"Leland, you and Randy go into the North entrance. I'll radio ahead and let them know you're coming. Adrian and I will go in through the east. Hopefully, we can outflank him and achieve a peaceful surrender."

Randy grabbed Stottlemeyer's keys and announced, "I'll drive." Stottlemeyer looked up with agitation. "You will not drive! This isn't even my car!"

"I have to drive. You need to load the weapons. Now get in. He's getting away."

Stottlemeyer grabbed the locked box and stomped over to the passenger seat and got in as Randy burned rubber exiting the parking lot, turning the corner so quickly that he knocked the mirror off of the passenger side door.

Monk road shotgun as Preacher called the station, the airport and the Secret Service to let them know what was going on.

At the airport, Fernandez was tipping the porter and he and his pilot had just walked through TSA Pre-check when he noticed airport staff and security beginning to look suspicious. Security personnel speaking through walkie talkies and staring at him only caused him to pick up the pace. Turning the pilot, he said "walk faster."

The pilot's phone rang, and he answered "Chad speaking…"

Fernandez pulled a revolver from his suitcoat and placed its barrel in Chad's back. "Move!"

As they walked quickly through the airport, the two teams arrived with several vehicles following closely behind. TSA was warned that they were coming, and airport security ushered them right in. Air traffic control kept all flights away from the area that the Secretary of State's helicopter was parked. The two cars arrived at precisely the same time as additional security vehicles poured in behind them.

Fernandez was seen walking very closely to his pilot and once they reached the parking lot, began to run towards the helicopter pad.

Monk, unarmed, jumped out of the car and began to run towards him on foot.

"Lord? What is this fool doing?" Jedediah said, trying to provide cover for his foolish friend.

"Get in the helicopter and go!" ordered Fernandez!

Chad nervously complied. He slid into the pilot's seat and buckled up as Fernandez opened the passenger side door and started to climb in.

"Fernandez! I know you did it!" Adrian yelled as Fernandez whirled around and took a shot at him.

The bullet missed him and ricocheted off the ground causing it to bounce and hit a fully loaded luggage carrying train parked midway between him and the helicopter.

Monk looked around as Fernandez got into the helicopter and shut the door.

Preacher ran up beside him and Monk grabbed his walkie talkie and announced, "I'm going to try something. You guys, provide me cover!"

"Adrian! Now what are you going to do?" protested Preacher, as Leland said over the line "Now, Monk. Don't go doing something dumb."

Adrian crouched low and ran over to the luggage bay and grabbed onto a thick tether rope used to raise heavy cargo on a lift for loading onto trailers. The tether had a loop on one end and a hook on the other and he fed the hook through the other and attached it to the trailer hitch on the luggage carrier in front of him.

The helicopter began to lift off, and as it did, Adrian took the other end of rope in his hands and ran as quickly as he could towards the helicopter

Grabbing onto the landing skids with his legs, he latched onto the right landing skid with his right arm as the chopper began to ascend. He was about 12 feet in the air when he was able to get the hook end of the tether in his hands and attached it to the landing skid. As the helicopter continued to rise, the tether became more taught and he used it to slide down far enough to minimize injury as he jumped to the ground.

Landing on his feet he turned and watched as the chopper continued to ascend; but he had to move out of the way when at around 50 feet the luggage carrier began to roll across the runway. The helicopter continued to try to rise, but now it was faced with also attempting to lift several tons of baggage, throwing off its center of gravity on the right-hand side. It was too much for the craft and the pilot to handle and the Secretary's flight soon ended with a thud as the helicopter came crashing down to the ground.

FBI, Military and Secret Service came running onto the runway with guns drawn as Fernandez shakily opened the helicopter door and stepped out with his hands up. He stumbled and fell to the ground and a local cop put on handcuffs behind his back as they called for a doctor to come check him out before taking him in for questioning.

Just then, the Presidential motorcade pulled up and President and Mrs. Stoddard exited the vehicle. After returning salute for the military who were present, Stoddard walked up and said "will someone please tell me what the heck is going on here? Luis? Why are you under arrest?"

As Fernandez watched from within police custody, Monk walked over to the President and explained.

"Here's what happened. The First Lady travelled out to San Francisco as an effort to raise awareness about ISIS persecution of Christians in Iraq. At least, that was the official story. In reality, it was a good will visit where diplomatic connections could be made that would hopefully support the upcoming peace talks you have planned in Saudi Arabia. Luis Fernandez was well aware of these plans and felt like he needed to somehow interfere with them and bring them to a stop."

"Why in blazes would he want to stop them?" asked Stoddard.

"Well sir, I'm sure you've been around D.C. enough to know that everyone makes money off everything else and people become quite wealthy based upon who they know and what deals do and do not come across executive and legislative tables.

For Fernandez, his friends at your party were primarily the Vice President and Harry Kingston, both known for their investment savvy. Fernandez shared this love for investing and apparently had invested heavily in Middle Eastern oil, military development and technology. War is sometimes a necessary thing, but along the way some unscrupulous characters have also learned there is big money to be had in making sure it happens. As Secretary of State, Fernandez was in a position to directly influence both sides. He would play the part as diplomat while pitting both ends against the middle, forever in negotiation and never getting anywhere and getting very wealthy off of the game he was playing in the interim.

The last thing he wanted was for there to be actual peace in the area, so he hired Jack Hauser to kill Haley Bernard and frame the First Lady and break up the peace party. Bernard was young, single and alone so people would have a difficult time ascribing motive for her murder, and would blame it on marital instability, thus casting doubt upon the moral character of the Stoddards and bringing into question America's role as a stable negotiator of peace.

Hauser was assigned as the chauffeur on the flight to and from San Francisco. He and Fernandez concocted the plan as soon as they saw the passenger list, and with that in mind he waited for his moment on Air Force Two when the First Lady went forward to greet guests. He slipped into Mrs. Stoddard's office where he knew Haley was organizing some papers, grabbed the Scotch decanter and slammed her in the head with it. Dragging her body by the arms, he lifted her up and put her in executive suite closet, and with gloved hand took a knife and plunged it into her heart. Shutting the door behind him, he waited for the First Lady to make the discovery.

Mrs. Stoddard opened the closet door and the body fell out onto her, bleeding profusely on her dress, and the rest, as they say, is history."

"Luis Fernandez, you are under arrest for co-conspiracy to murder Haley Bernard, co-conspiracy for attempted murder of Natalie Albright and Adrian Monk, Conspiracy to commit kidnapping, fraud, and I'm sure we'll come up with quite a few other crimes before we are finished. Do you have any questions?" said Special Agent Schaeffer from the FBI.

"Yes" said Luis. "What was my mistake? What gave me away?"

Monk looked a Luis and said, "When you greeted us at the reception for the Zenith flight, you tried your best to throw suspicion back onto Mrs. Stoddard. Only one problem. You mentioned that the Bernard had been killed in the First Lady's office. This was not public knowledge as for all the rest of the passengers knew, it occurred in her private cabin."

"Anything else?" asked Schaeffer, looking at Fernandez.

"Yes. Can I call my lawyer?" he replied as they took him away.

"Monk, you have certainly lived up to your reputation." Said the President. "That was amazing."

"Mr. Monk, I cannot thank you enough. You were a man of your word. Any time you or your friends wish to come back to DC, please let us know. You can stay as our special guests at the White House."

"Thank you, Ma'am. I may take you up on that offer." Said Adrian,quietly.

"Well, Monk. You've done it again. You travel out to Washington D.C. to be honored as a cotton-pickin Astronaut, for goodness sakes! And you end up solving one of the most scandalous high profile cases to hit the city for some time." Said Stottlemeyer.

"Just amazing." Said Randy. "But that's Monk."

"What are you going to do now?" asked Preacher.  
"What am I going to do?" Adrian repeated. "I'm going to go back to the hospital and see Natalie and try to let go of all of this stuff and just settle down and relax and enjoy life."

"Adrian Monk? Settle down and relax?" asked Leland.

"It could happen." Adrian said with a smile.


	15. Chapter 15

Six Months Later

Adrian Monk parked the car along the parameter of the cemetery gate. He slowly walked the path that he had walked so many times. It had a familiarity about it, and despite the morbidity of what it was all about, it was somehow comforting to him.

As the sun shined through the orange and red hues of the fall leaves all around, he walked up to the tombstone of his late wife Trudy Anne Monk and stood silently looking at her stone. He bent down and put a note on her grave, touched the top of the stone, took a deep breath of the fall air and said "Goodbye, Trudy." He turned and walked away.

Inside the envelope, the note read:

_"Dear Trudy, I just wanted write this letter to let you know that I won't be stopping by here anymore. I have taken your advice, and I opened my heart, and well… I wanted you to know that I've found love again. I know that is what you wanted. You were always so selfless, putting my happiness over your own._

_While my relationship with Natalie is different than my relationship with you was, I think you would like her very much. In some ways, she's a lot like you. She takes care of me and she puts up with my idiosyncrasies and habits, and she loves me. For my part, my heart skips a beat when she enters a room and it's like vibrant sunrays piercing the darkness when she does something as simple as laugh. Also like you, I can't believe that she wants me. Why would anyone want me? But here it is, the impossible has happened not once, but twice in a lifetime. I can only look at you both and say – God did that. _

_I hope you are finally happy and free and wanted to tell you I will always cherish the time we had together and will be eternally grateful to you for teaching me what love was. Goodbye my dear Trudy. Until we meet again. Adrian."_

Natalie was pulling a chicken pot pie out of the oven in her apartment when the doorbell rang. She had long recovered from the injuries she suffered while in Washington D.C. and had returned to her normal weight after she had lost so much when Steven died.

Since Washington, her relationship with Adrian had only grown stronger. He had learned to trust enough that he didn't have to be within ten feet of her at every second of the day to make sure that nothing bad happened to her, and she had learned to let go and allow him to be her Protector from time to time. They were a great pair, the kind that if they were together long enough could finish each other's sentences. And yet, they were also quite different from one another – their differences only serving to make life interesting and build strength in their relationship. With Molly in L.A. and Julie finishing up school, they had a lot of time to spend together. Adrian found himself going places and doing things with Natalie that he never thought he would, pushing past discomfort just for the simple joy of seeing her happy. Oh, to be sure, she didn't push him too far or make him do something that was too much out of character. But, with their time together they were both growing as individuals and as a couple.

She walked over to the door and there stood Adrian in a suit and tie. Feeling greatly underdressed in her sweater and blue jeans, she nervously said "Hello, Sweetie. I'm sorry. I didn't realize we were dressing up. I'll go put on a dress or something."

"No, no. That's okay. You look beautiful" he stated, pulling a bouquet of symmetrically cut roses out from behind his back. "I brought you these."

"Oh, Adrian! They're beautiful!" she said, carrying them to the dining room table where she already had two place settings set up.

While she went to get a glass of water to pour into the flower vase, Adrian casually looked around, straightening up a pile of mail and other odds and ends that looked out of place.

"Where were you today?" she asked as she carried the Pot Pie over to the table, and returned for some salad that she had made to go with it. "I tried calling, but you didn't answer."

"Oh, I spent the morning with Leland. It looks like he's finally going to be getting that job in the Commissioners office that he always wanted." He said.

"Really? That's wonderful! Wow! Good job, Leland!" she replied.

"Yeah. It makes T.K. happy. I just hope he likes it once he gets there. Going from the action to essentially a desk job may not be the fit that he hopes it will be." he said, sitting down at the table.

"Yes, but it will be less dangerous." Natalie answered.

"True." Adrian replied. "But life isn't about the avoidance of danger. A lot of times it calls on you take risks that you could never imagine yourself doing and casting all fear aside to see what's behind the curtain."

Natalie stopped and stared at him for a moment. "What have you done with the real Adrian Monk? Are you listening to yourself? Five years ago, you never would have made those statements."

"I guess you're right." He said as she dipped them both out some chicken pot pie, poured them some water and began to eat. "I have changed a lot since you met me."

"And you've changed me too." She said.

"Good change." He said as he smiled and took a bite of food. "This is delicious."

"I know it is one of your favorites." She smiled. "Glad you like it. Anything new downtown? New cases or the like?"

"Yeah. There is a case I'm working on with Briggs where this woman went missing and we think her twin brother is the guy."

"What makes you think that?" she asked.

"Well, we've already caught him lying about his alibi and he had long white hair on his sweater." He answered.

"Human hair?" she said taking another bite.

"Dog hair." Was his reply.

"Annnnd, he doesn't have a dog?" she asked.

"No. No dog. Allergic to dogs. But his sister has a Great Pyrenees."

"Ahhh. I see." She said as he took a sip of tea.

"You know, Adrian. I miss this." She said.

"Miss what?" he asked.

"Miss going out with you on cases, helping you solve murders, being by your side as you figure things out and dazzle us with your summation." Natalie said. "I know that you were really worried after what happened in Washington and didn't want me out there again, but I really just want…" she said

"Fine." He responded. "I've missed you as well. And truthfully, I've needed you. Briggs is an awful driver."

"So, you're saying you want me around for my driving?" she asked incredulously.

"Hey, you should never underestimate the importance of good driving. It's a virtue!" Adrian replied.

Natalie rolled her eyes.

"What did I do?" he asked.

"That's all I am to you? Just the person who carts you around from crime scene to crime scene." She asked.

"You know better than that." He replied.

"Well, I thought I did." She said. "I understood when I first came back why you wouldn't want me on the trail again, but I waited and you never called me back to be with you. It's like you don't want me around."

"Nothing could be further from the truth, Natalie." He said.

"Then why don't you invite me back?" she said.

"Fine! I'll invite you back." He replied.

"Well, are you going to do it?" she asked.

"Sure, Natalie will you come back?" he asked.

"Come back where?" she replied.

"Come back and join me and be by my side." He said.

"As your assistant, or as your business partner?" she asked.

"As my wife." He replied, looking into her dumbstruck eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

Peggy Davenport rushed down the hallway critiquing every decoration and place setting in the O'Byrne Gallery at the Daughters of the Revolution Headquarters in Washington DC. She herself was a descendant of John and Abigail Adams and would not entertain the thought of any other venue for her daughter Natalie's wedding. She had felt somewhat cheated at Natalie's prior two weddings because she was not close with Mitch and disapproved of the match, and Natalie eloped with Steven. This was her chance to give her daughter the wedding she deserved.

Crossing her path was her granddaughter Julie Teeger who was giggling as she walked with Molly Evans, the woman that Julie's future step-father considered somewhat of an adopted daughter since she was the biological child of his late wife Trudy.

"Princess!" said Peggy. "Darling, it is just 2 hours until the wedding, don't you think that you need to go upstairs and begin getting ready?

"That's exactly where we were heading right now, grandma. Molly was just flew in with the "something old" that Mom is going to wear today. It's a diamond and pink pearl brooch that belonged to Adrian's mother." She said showing her the item.

"Oh, it's lovely. Coupled with your great- grandmother's headpiece, we are certainly making this celebration about the joining of families." Peggy replied. "I'm glad. At first, I was not sure about her Mr. Monk. I honestly thought he was a bit of a misfit. But he has shown he is really a man of tremendous character and breeding and he makes your mother very happy – so, that's good enough for me. I'll be glad to have you in our family as well Molly." she continued.

"Thank you, Mrs. Davenport. I have a feeling we are witnessing just the beginning of something very special." She smiled.

Down the hallway Adrian was frantically pacing back and forth in his black tuxedo with tails, driving best man Leland Stottlemeyer nuts and amusing groomsman Randy Disher to no end.

"You have the rings, right?" Adrian asked.

"Yes, Monk. For the fifth time, I have the rings." Leland replied.

Monk stopped and looked in the mirror. "Oh no! Oh no! No! This won't do." he said.

"What is it now?" Leland asked.

"My tie is not tied right. I have to fix it" he said, jerking off the tie and fumbling with the fabric.

"It looked fine to me. "said Randy.

"Adrian, Buddy. You've just gotta get a grip here. You're getting married in two hours and you keep this up you're never going to make it to ceremony." Leland said.

"You're right. You're right. I need to settle down. I need to just take…but what if she doesn't show up? I mean I wouldn't blame her. I wouldn't want to marry me either." Monk rambled.

"She's going to show up. As a matter of fact, she's here in this building with T.K. right now." Leland replied.

"Why? Doesn't that concern you that she would want to marry someone like me?" Adrian said.

Stottlemeyer turned to Randy and shrugged his shoulders. "See if you can talk some sense into him."

Randy walked over and put his arm around Monk as he stood in front of a mirror fumbling with his blush pink necktie that matched elements of Natalie's gown, flowers and decorations in the room.

Looking at their reflection Randy said "Hey, man. I know you're nervous, but you need to stop worrying. Do what I did when I married Sharona. Just imagine this evening, you and Natalie alone at last in the bedroom, side by side, laying under satin sheets, embracing…"

Sensing where this was going, and visibly seeing Monk's discomfort, Leland interrupted. "That's enough, Randy!" he said as Monk twitched his neck put one hand on his head and began to pace again.

"What am I doing? What am I doing? Oh Leland! I… I don't think I can go through with this. What if I blank? What if I can't remember my vows?" Monk said anxiously.

"Monk, you're going to be just fine." Leland said patting his friend on the back.

"Ohhhhh, Leland. I'm going to fail. I don't know what I was thinking. I can't do this." He said beginning to cry.

"You CAN do this, and you WILL!" said a male voice now entering the room.

Adrian turned and his eyes filled with tears as he beheld the sight.

"Your brother and I didn't travel all the way to Washington D.C. to watch you fail. You are going to be just fine, son." Said Jack Monk Sr.

"Dad! Ambrose! You…. you came!" Adrian said, throwing his arms around the two men. "Ambrose, you're here! You're really here? How did you?"

"Ever since you told me about you and Natalie... and by the way it's okay that you're marrying her, she and I would have never worked out anyway... anyway, ever since you told me you were getting married, I've been working with Dr. Bell to try to get up the courage to come here. And he pretty much gave me enough sedative to render me unconscious the rest of the trip. Now that I'm awake, I pretty much don't have any other choice since I'm 3000 miles away from home and…really, it's drugs...I'm on drugs, and I don't want to talk about it. I promised myself that when you came back into my life, and even saved my life, I would never be absent during an important event in my brother's life again. Now, I think I need to go sit down somewhere." Ambrose said.

"Oh, you guys. You have no idea how much this means to me." Adrian said, putting his head to their heads and closing his eyes with a smile. "Wow! My family is all here."

Julie slowly opened the door to the room where her mother was getting ready and she was awed by the scene.

Standing in front of a mirror was her mother, a vision of beauty and grace. Natalie turned to the door and smiled as the morning sun traveled through the delicate lace of her 1920s off-white wedding gown. The gown had capped sleeves and was made of silk with a train that extended about 3 feet from the hymn.

"Oh mom! You look gorgeous!" she said walking over to Natalie and giving her a hug.

"Thank you, sweetheart! I don't think I've ever felt happier." She said, her expression absolutely beaming.

"Here. Here is Adrian's mother's brooch that Molly brought from San Francisco." She said handing her the brooch.

"It's perfect!" Natalie exclaimed. "Would you pin it on?"

Julie obliged the request, as Matron of Honor, Sharona Fleming came walking in the door.

"Can you believe people are already getting here?" Sharona said.

"Really? The wedding isn't for another hour and a half." Natalie said.

"They must have wanted to get a good seat or something." Sharona said.

"Well, it's a small wedding." Natalie said. "We wanted it to be something that was small and intimate."

"In the Taj Mahal?" Sharona said as "T.K. Came in with Natalie's bouquet and set it on the table. "This place is pretty swank. Oh…I almost forgot. Adrian's dad and brother got here."

"Jack and Jack Jr.?" Natalie asked.

"No, Jack and the other brother." She replied.

"Ambrose? Ambrose doesn't leave his house." Natalie said surprised.

"I know, I know. I was shocked too. Apparently, Adrian was flipping out a bit…"Sharona said.

"Flipping out over what?" Natalie asked.

"Flipping out over getting married. This is HUGE! I think only you could have gotten him to do it!" Sharona replied. "Jack and Ambrose calmed him down quite a bit, but he's still somewhat of a basket case."

"Give me my cell phone." Natalie said.

T.K. picked up the phone and handed it to her.

"Hey, it's bad luck to talk to the groom on the wedding day." Sharona said.

"No. It's bad luck for him to see you. Talking with him is fine." said Natalie.

The phone rang in Adrian's dressing room and Leland picked it up.

"Hello. Well, Hi. Yeah, he's here. Uh huh. Sure. I'll put him on. Adrian, it's Natalie." Leland said.

He handed the phone to Monk but could not hear what she was saying. He only noticed a distinct calming effect as his friend began to smile and relax at the voice of his beloved.

Adrian told her he would see her soon and hung up the phone and looked up at Leland.

"Hey guys! I'm getting married today. I'm really getting married!" he said with a face full of joy.

"Yes sir, you are!" Leland said.

Monk walked back over to the mirror and straightened his now perfectly tied tie and said "Wow! We've got to finish getting ready! I can't wait! I'm getting married! …by the way… do you have the rings?"


	17. Chapter 17

The small gathering of friends and family took their seats along either side of the O'Byrne Gallery as a small folk band made up of violins, bass, acoustic guitars and piano played light classical and folk songs. Members of the Davenport family, the Monks, and friends from the San Francisco Police and their families all enjoyed relaxed fellowship as they waited for the ceremony to begin.

The atmosphere in the room was light and airy as a cool breeze and shimmering light came through the tall open antique doors on the right hand side of the room. Each door being accented on either side by alternating pink and white cherry blossom branches wrapped in silk.

At precisely 10:00 AM, Preacher Armstrong entered the room accompanied with Adrian, Leland, Randy, Natalie's brother Jonathan, and Sharona's son Benjy. All were dressed in the same color scheme though Adrian was the only one to wear a pale pink rose boutonniere.

The men lined up in single file in front of an unlit fireplace with Preacher in the center and every other man in a single line to the right of him. Once in place, Adrian turned to Leland and whispered something, and Leland gave him a reassuring nod and smile. Randy smiled as well, though he was a little distracted thanks to a bumble bee that had decided to join the male side of the wedding party. He shooed it away, drawing a little attention to himself, but then settling down and smiling at his friends.

"You okay?" asked Leland.

"Yeah, fine. Fine." Said Randy.

The band stopped playing and then picked up with the mellow notes of Pachelbel's _Canon in D_ as Natalie's nephew Jonathan Jr. and Randy and Sharona's year and a half old daughter Ophelia made their way down the center of the aisle, haphazardly throwing rose and cherry blossom petals along the cream colored aisle runner that ended just before reaching the groom's party.

Following the children came Julie, Molly, T.K., and Sharona in matching blush pink sleeveless silk and lace bridesmaids' dresses with bouquets of cream and pale pink roses in their hands. The smiles on the ladies' faces as they entered matched the general feeling in the hearts of everyone as this event was not just another wedding they were attending but marked a vibrant new start for two of the dearest people in their lives who had fought so long and hard for happiness and had finally found it.

The band stopped playing Canon and Preacher Armstrong said in a commanding voice "All Rise!"

At the starting notes of the _Bridal March_ Natalie walked arm in arm with her father Bobby down the center of the aisle, oblivious to anyone else in the room but the man she was about to marry. Adrian's breath was taken away and his countenance beamed so brightly that the room hardly needed any light at all. She looked stunning, like an angel he thought as he did all that he could to hold back the tears, but that was no use. At that moment in time he had no fear, no sorrow at all, only love in his heart for the woman who would soon be his wife.

Natalie reached the end of the aisle and stood four feet from Adrian when Armstrong asked, "who gives this woman to be married?"

"Her mother and I" was Bobby's response as he leaned forward and kissed Natalie's cheek before taking his seat beside Peggy.

As Natalie walked over and faced Adrian, they took each other's hands and Preacher began to speak.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here on this most beautiful of days in the sight of Almighty God and these witnesses to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If there is anyone among us that has some reason that Natalie Jane Albright and Adrian Monk should not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

"Aayyyyyy!" shouted Randy as he was suddenly stung by the bee who had made its return. "Awe dang it! Oww owww owww" he continued shaking his hand and stomping around.

The horrified wedding party and congregation gasped and turned his way as they awaited to hear his objection.

Preacher walked forward and asked," Uh, Randy? You, you have an objection?"

"Oww, huh? What?" he said, suddenly realizing that everyone was looking at him.

Sharona buried her face under her hand.

"Oh…no! No! No objection here! I just got stung by a bee, I'll be okay. Just a little…sting…but you can go ahead…"

In unison the entire wedding party rolled their eyes and resumed the ceremony.

"There being no objections, let us now ask the Lord's blessings on this union." Preacher said, praying a beautiful and heartfelt petition for God to bless two people who had in this life been through so much and for whom he wished the greatest of happiness.

Next, he came to the part where he gave the charge.

"Marriage is a gift from God, and not to be entered into lightly. Of course, I don't believe we have any danger of that since I understand that even from the womb, my friend Adrian has never entered anything lightly…" he said as the crowd chuckled. "But what I mean to say is that it is something to be cherished as the gift that it is. When God created Adam, He said it wasn't good for man to be alone and He created Eve to be his helpmeet, not out of his foot that he should walk on her, nor from his head that she should rule over him, but from his side that she might walk beside him and that together they might complete that need in each other. "

"In all my years, I have never seen a couple that exemplifies this sort of a union as much as Adrian and Natalie. You depend on each other and love each other and value each other with every breath you take. And sure, while you both at times get on each other's last nerve, and probably always will, your friendship that has now blossomed into this love relationship which we honor today has stayed strong."

"Adrian, never take this woman for granted. She is loyal and trustworthy. Learn to relax and enjoy this gift from God, and know sometimes you'll have to meet her half way or even let her have her way entirely against your strongest impulses; and, Natalie, always remember to be patient with Adrian, keeping in mind that even when he is making you nuts that in this man there is a tender heart of gold that would give anything and everything just to make you happy."

"Now here we come to the good part." Preacher said.

"Adrian and Natalie have written their own vows. Please turn and face each repeat your vows to one another."

Adrian looked at Natalie, tears flowing down his cheeks, and said "Natalie, I stand here today marrying my best friend. You have taught me to love again and to laugh again and to want to live again, and I promise that as your husband that I will stand with you through wealth and poverty, sickness and health, good times and bad times and will do everything I can to protect you, make you happy, cherish you and honor you, forsaking all others, as long as we both shall live."

"Natalie?" Preacher said.

Natalie looked into Adrian's eyes with tears brimming her own and smiled "Adrian, I stand here today about to marry my best friend. You have taught me to love again and to see the world in a whole new way. You've shown me bravery in the face of fear, loyalty in a world that is often not, and perseverance against all odds. I promise as your wife that I will stand by you, support you, cheer you, be your helper even as you are mine, through wealth and poverty, sickness and health, good times and bad times and will do everything I can to respect you, make you happy, cherish you and honor you, forsaking all others, as long as we both shall live."

"Do you have the rings?" Preacher said as the bride and groom received the rings from Leland and Sharona.

"These rings are a token of the marriage covenant. They are a perfect circle and represent the wholeness and love you have in one another. They are unbroken and represent the never-ending commitment which you have made to each other today. Whenever you look at them, remember that commitment and the love which they represent as a great gift God has given to you." Preacher said.

He continued. "Adrian, will you repeat after me. Natalie, with this ring I thee wed."

Adrian placed the ring on Natalie's hand and said "Natalie, with this ring, I thee wed."

"And Natalie, will you turn to Adrian and repeat after me. Adrian, with this ring, I thee wed." said the preacher.

"Adrian, with this ring I thee wed." she said holding his hand and smiling.

"Because you have pledged to love, honor and cherish one another in front of God an all of these witnesses, by the power vested in me, I am happy to pronounce you as husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride."

Adrian hesitated slightly not sure whether to tilt his head to the right and left, but Natalie took the decision making away from him and drew him in for a great big kiss. He put his arms around her and continued the kiss not ever wanting to let go. Still, the kiss ended and they turned to the congregation as Preacher announced.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is now my privilege to introduce to you "Mr. and Mrs. Adrian Monk. What God hath joined together, let no man put asunder."

The congregation broke out in cheers as Natalie and Adrian walked down the aisle and went through the doors into the hallway followed by the bridal party who walked out arm in arm to the continued applause of the congregation.

After formal pictures were taken, the reception was held under the Portico area outside the gallery where there were tables set up surrounding a circular area for the band to play as the people celebrated and danced. They received toasts with non-alcoholic champagne and were served a choice of Beef Wellington, Chicken Marsala, Wild Caught Altantic Salmon or a vegetarian pasta dish. The catering company was paid extra due to the requirement that every entrée and side dish had to have its own plate with no food touching.

When it came time for the first dance, Adrian and Natalie picked _Ashokan Farewell_ as the song they would dance to. Meant as a goodnight waltz, they had both seen it in a documentary on the Civil War where it was played as background music for the reading of a letter written by Union officer Sullivan Ballou to his wife while on the battlefield. The letter reminded them of the love they had for one another and they just had to include the music at their wedding.

As dusk began to fall, Adrian and Natalie said goodbye to their friends and travelled by limousine down the block to the White House where President and Mrs. Stoddard made good on their invitation to allow them to stay at the White House as Presidential guests. As White House staff carried their luggage up to the Lincoln bedroom, they were greeted by the Stoddards who instructed staff to treat them as if they were visiting royalty.

While they waited for their room to be set up, they held hands and strolled through the rose garden making small talk, giggling, and recounting the events of the day. They stood in the night and kissed each other as a full moon bathed them in a beautiful glow.

A Butler showed them up to their room and left them alone in the open doorway.

"I love you, Natalie Monk." Adrian said, kissing her on the lips.

"I love you Adrian Monk." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck and returning the kiss.

"I love you more." He said, kissing her three more times.

"Are you sure?" she said teasing.

"Oh, I'm very sure." He said pulling her close to himself.

"Then prove it." she said as she gently tugged on his necktie and led him into the room, shutting the door behind them as the two became one.

Around Midnight, Adrian turned over to find that his wife was not by his side. He sat up on one elbow and looked around enough to see her standing in a silk robe by the window facing the street, out at the night sky.

He slid out of bed and put on a robe and walked and stood beside her, gently kissing the back of her neck and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"You okay?" he whispered.

"I'm very okay. Just excited. Couldn't sleep. We did it! We really did it! We are now Mr. and Mrs. Adrian Monk! " She said, content in his arms.

"Yes we are. Would you like me to order up some tea or something?" he asked.

"Sure, that sounds nice." She replied.

About 15 minutes later, a residential staffer brought up a tray with tea and scones on it for the bride and groom. Adrian asked that they take it to the Truman Balcony where he walked out with Natalie and danced with her with no music at all. They sat down beside one another, and she put her head on his shoulder, holding hands and sipping on the tea. They had a perfect view of the Washington Monument and the DC night sky.

"It's beautiful" she said, sipping her tea.

"Yes, you are." He said.

She turned and smiled and gave him another kiss.

"Oh look!" she said. "A Shooting Star! Make a wish!"

"I already have everything I could ever wish for." He said.

She closed her eyes for several seconds, looked over at him and smiled, then turned back towards the monument and took a sip of tea.

"What was that?" he asked. "What did you wish?"

"I can't tell you that, or it won't come true. Here have some more tea!" she smiled.

He leaned over and kissed her on the nose, put his arm around her and pulled her in tighter.

They sat there watching the night sky feeling very peaceful and content within.

Adrian Monk was experiencing true happiness once again, and a true partnership in marriage. He had been greatly blessed.


	18. Chapter 18

EPILOGUE -

Adrian and Natalie finished their tea and stood side by side looking over the balcony with their arms wrapped around each other.

He turned to her and said, "are you feeling sleepy yet?"

She turned back to him and smiled and said, "Well, I could always give it another try."

He smiled broadly and gave her a long kiss on the mouth. As they pulled apart, they both looked out at the night sky and she exclaimed.

"LOOK! Another shooting star!"  
"What are the odds of that?!" he replied. "Is there supposed to be a meteor shower tonight or something?"

As they watched the fireball fly across the sky they both stopped and looked at each other. "Wait. That's no shooting star." Adrian said as Natalie took him by the forearm and rested her cheek on his bicep.

Suddenly a loud explosion followed by flame and smoke could be seen in the distance.

"What on earth was that?" said Natalie.

"I don't know." said Adrian. "But I'll find out."


End file.
